The Truth
by AliceHasegawa
Summary: Sakura has a troubling past, that comes back to haunt her. After an accident she is sent to a mental hospital, where she meets Gaara, who loves to scare everyone. What happens when she isn't scared of him? Together they unlock the truth behind her past.
1. Chapter 1 A Distrubing Past

**Hey this is my first time writing a fanfic so be kind please. I love Gaara, I think he's awsome. So if any of you don't like Gaara, then don't read this fanfic.**

**The story is about Sakura's past and her life at the mental institution.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from the show.**

Chapter One- A Disturbing Past

Sakura never had a great childhood, at the age of 6, her parents died in a fire. After that, she was sent to an orphanage, which mysteriously burnt down. She was the only survivor from the accident. Then she was sent to several foster parents. Though she never found a real family, that she knew loved her. If anything they seemed afraid of her.

No one knew the reality of her dark past. Not even she knew the full extent of it. However the things she did understand about her past haunted her, causing her nightmares, in which stopped her from falling asleep for more than a few minutes. So as time went on dark rims appeared around her eyes, from the lack of sleep. She got used to sleepless nights and instead of trying to fall asleep (because if she did, she would wake up having terrible dreams of the night her parents died) she focused on drawing and painting pictures.

Sakura was an unsual girl, even from birth. She had beautiful long flowing pink hair and sparkling green eyes. She had a smile that made even the saddest people, happy again. Her parents cherished her and called her their little 'blossom'. Unfortunately after the death of her parents, Sakura seemed to lose her smile. The light she seemed to emmit when she was a child, went out and there was only sadness for a time. Then she found happiness with a certain nun at the orphanage. Her name was Sister Chiyo. She seemed to take a shine to Sakura and brought the light back to the pinkette's eyes. Sakura was happy again, knowing that she was wanted and was loved, but then 4 years later. A fire broke out in the orphanage and Sister Chiyo, along with every person in the orphanage, except Sakura, were reduced to ashes. After that Sakura lost all emotions she ever felt. She found it best just to stay quiet and distant from everyone; since anyone she got attached to seemed to end up a pile of ashes.

For a time people thought, that Sakura may have set it on fire; since it was not the first time she had been involved in a fire. However that suspicion soon vanished and Sakura was sent to several foster parents. None of them liked her that much, so she was moving about quite a lot and never made any friends. She didn't care though, she didn't want to get attached to anyone ever again.

Four years she spent moving from place to place, never really staying in with one family for more than a year. She was living in a place called Konoha with the Miyamoto family. They already had a child, a small boy by the name of Ryuu. They treasured him like Sakura's parents had her. The only reason the family had welcomed Sakura into their lives' was because they felt sorry for the poor girl.

She had been with them for over six months now and she had been going to a school named Konoha High school. Sakura at this time was 14 years old. Her birthday was only a couple of weeks away. She had no friends at the school and during the days off she would spend her time painting. The Miyamoto family tried to help the girl several times, but in all truth they were partially afraid of her. They knew she had issues sleeping and at one point took her to therapy sessions. Unfortunately Sakura wouldn't speak. She wouldn't let anyone in. She was scared that if she let them in, then they would die in a fire. Just like her parents and Sister Chiyo.

Once Sakura's foster parents had stopped pestering her to open up, she relaxed a little and carried on with her life.

Until one day, a few days after her birthday, Sakura was at school, in the middle of class, when she felt exhuastion overwhelm her. It was strange to her, she had gotten used to not sleeping and never felt tired, but nevertheless her eyes felt heavy and she started to drift off.

A few seconds later she felt warmth all around her and then heard someone scream and then silenced. She opened her eyes to find fire all around her. It was closing in fast! Everyone in the classroom had either been engulfed by the flames or slashed by something. There was blood all around. Seeing the blood made Sakura's eyes cloud over. She sat in the corner of the classroom, clenching her head, as horrible sights flashed through her mind. All the while the flames engulfed everything, turning it all into ash. Sakura rocked back and forth singing the song her mother sang to her, to calm her down when she was upset. When Sakura finished the song her, she blacked out and fell unconcious.

In her mind she could feel the intensity of the flames. The heat growing stronger. All of a sudden she heard a scream and the everything went cold.

When she woke up again, a man with a fire helmet was holding her and looking at her. He had a concerned look on his face, but that soon turned to relief, when Sakura opened her eyes. "Oh thank goodness you're alive. Thought we'd lost you for a minute there, kiddo," he said to her smiling. He put her on the ground and she sat up rubbing her head. She had the most terrible headache. The man turned to the other firemen and some policemen, who were investigating what happened. "Hey! I've got a survivor over here!" he yelled. The policemen turned and looked at her.

They spent a while questioning Sakura and she told them, what she remembered about the fire and said she had no idea how it started or stopped. She was very confused to here that the fire had stopped before the fire brigade arrived. The policeman who questioned her, gave her a look of concern. Sakura noticed that people all around were looking at her, either glaring, looking concerned or looking afraid of her.

After that Sakura was sent to court, where she was found guilty for arson. They said that she was too disturbed about her past and she was declared insane. She was sentenced to the Konoha Mental Institution, where she was to stay until declared officially cured of her trauma.

**If you want me to carry on with the story then please reveiw**


	2. Chapter 2 A New Life Begins

**I don't feel as confident about this chapter as the first one, but I hope you like it. As for the next chapter it will be put up sometime next week.**

**Thank you to Yuuki-Hime 2097 for being the first to reveiw.**

**I don't own Naruto or any of those characters.**

Chapter 2- A New Life Begins

Sakura arrived at the Institution in a police car. She sat in the back of the car looking at the huge building. It was surrounded by a vast amount of woodland and also a large electric fence, with a small current running through intent on giving anyone, who attempts to escape a small painful shock.

The building itself was quite grey and dull, however it was surrounded by beautiful, large, thriving gardens, full of trees, flowers and statues. It made the place seem less dreary.

There was a guard standing by the gate. The car stopped and the guard told the officer to roll his window down. Then he said something to the policeman, after their conversation had finished, the guard turned and looked at Sakura, then he went up to the front gates and punched in a code. The huge metal gates started to open and the policeman started the car again.

He followed a small winding stony road, until he came to a stop at the entrance to the four storey, long, grey building. Sakura looked up at the tall building, it looked like a hospital, but also a prison. She knew that this was where she was going to spend at least a few years of her life.

The police officer got out of the car and opened the door to let Sakura out. She looked at him, as he gestured for her to get out. She did as she was told and stepped out of the car. The police officer then closed her door and went to the boot to get her belongings. She was allowed several items: her clothes that she could get into one suitcase, her precious belongings, her essentials and her hobby equiptment; paints, pencils, sketch pads, her easel, etc.

The policeman guided her to the reception area and then left her alone. Sakura walked up to the desk at reception and waited.

All of a sudden a young women with short dark hair, came out of a room that was marked 'staff only'. She walked up to the desk and looked at Sakura. With a smile she spoke out, "Hello. My name is Shizune. You must Sakura Haruno, am I correct?" Sakura nodded her head. "Great! Welcome to Konoha Institution, I will lead you to your room in a few minutes, but before that I need you to sign a few things," Shizune told her. Then she disappeared behind her desk and reappeared with a folder marked 'Haruno Sakura'. She opened it up and handed Sakura a form to sign.

Even though Sakura didn't socialize with anyone, she was still polite and liked to make a good first impression. However if anyone tried to invade her personal life and get close to her she would push them away, afraid of what might happen to them if she did get close to them.

After Sakura had finished signing everything, Shizune walked with her to the fourth floor. "This is where we keep our most dangerous, or most disturbed patients. The floor is split into several sections, depending on the age of the patients. We name them after animals, since we are surrounded by a huge woodland area. There's the 'Squirrel' wing, the 'Owl' wing, the 'Fox' wing and finally the 'Wolf' wing. They are rated from the least to the most dangerous, 'Squirrel' being the least and 'Wolf' being the most dangerous. Unfortunately my dear, I don't exactly know what you did, but you're in the 'Wolf' wing. You seem like a nice girl, so I'll give you some advice. Stay away from the one with the kanji tattoo and never show that you're afraid. He seems to feed off of peoples' fears," Shizune stated.

After a few minutes of walking Shizune led Sakura through a heavy metal door, into a large room, with a big tv, three large sofas, a couple of armchairs and a bookcase in the corner, as well as a few rugs and a coffee table. Off to the sides of the room, there were several doors, each with a name on them. Sakura concluded that they were the bedrooms. There was one door that had no name on. "This is the 'Wolf' wing, common room. You will spend quite a lot of time in this room. There is a tv to watch, however the channels are limmited to educational channels and maybe a few cartoons or movies, depending on how good the wing has been. There is also a large collection of books for you to have a look at," informed Shizune. She walked over to the door with no name on and opened it.

Sakura stepped inside the small room. It was nothing special, the room was painted a soothing pink colour. There was a small wooden bed, with a quilt, a few pillows and a blanket the same colour as the room. Sakura didn't mind it. The colour was quite relaxing for her, in fact it was her favourite colour and also it matched her hair.

She sat down on the bed and looked around the room. The carpet was a sort of royal blue colour, with small floral patterns engraved into it. in one corner there was small wooden desk with drawers and also a small pink cushioned chair. In another corner there was a little wardrobe and next to it a door, leading into the small bathroom, with a toilet, a sink and a shower. Next to the bed there was a window, in which she could see, the gardens and the forest that surrounded the institution. "This is your room, Sakura. You're free to hang up a few pictures if you wish, but be aware that the doors are locked from the inside only, so don't leave anything you cherish out in plain sight. We do have a Kleptomaniac in this wing. I'm not allowed to say his name, but I can say he is very lazy." Shizune told her. "Also, the desk is for you to do your homework on and work on projects/ hobbies." Sakura looked at Shizune strangely.

"Homework?" she said quietly. Shizune looked at her and spoke.

"Yes you get homework. Sakura, you maybe in a 'mental hospital', but you still need to get an education. In fact the reason no one is around right now, is beacuse they are all in class. You're lucky you came around this time. The last person, who came here a few months ago had everyone crowding into her room, to get a good look at her. Anyway you should unpack and get comfortable, classes will end in about half an hour." Sakura nodded her head and Shizune turned to go.

"Shizune- san..." Shizune turned around a little surprised that Sakura was speaking to her. "...thank you," Sakura said. Shizune smiled and told her.

"Your welcome." Then Shizune disappeared through the large metal door leading into the corridoors. After a few minutes she came back and said, "Sakura... sorry, but I forgot to give you this." She handed her a small metal plaque with the words 'Haruno Sakura' engraved on it. "It's for your door, so everybody knows this is your room," she explained and then she was gone again.

Sakura sat alone for awhile, unpacking her clothes and items and sorting them out. She hung her clothes up in the wardrobe and packed her painting stuff away in the drawers in her desk. Then she hid her most precious stuff on top of the wardrobe, following Shizune's advice. After that Sakura decided to sort her bedding out. She had been told by the person she spoke on the phone to, to bring some blankets and bed lining. Sakura pulled out the pink bed lining and covered the bed with it. The lining was her favourite. It was a white background covered in pink blossoms. It reminded her of her parents because they used to call her their little 'blossom'. She pulled out several pictures of her parents. There were only a few though, since the rest had been destroyed in the fire, that night of the accident.

Sakura sat there staring at one of the photos, deep in thought, remembering how her parents used to hug her and smile at her. When all of a sudden, there was a loud bell ring and then a few minutes afterwards, there were loud voices coming from the common room. She knew that she was going to have to meet her fellow wing mates soon, but she really didn't feel like it. Afterall it wasn't like she wanted to make friends.

**Hope you guys liked it. I know it's a bit short, but it's my first time writing a fanfic.**

**Read and reveiw please.**


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting the 'Wing' Mates

**Well here it is the next chapter. I know I said sometime next week, but I was able to finish this chapter last night, so i thought I'd put it up.**

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from it.**

Chapter 3- Meeting the 'wing mates'

Classes had ended and Gaara was making his way back to the common room. As usual Naruto was in front acting like an idiot, Sasuke was muttering again, Hinata was watching Naruto and blushing madly, Kiba was barking like a maniac, Shikamaru was barely awake, Lee was shouting at the top of his voice along with Naruto and also Kankuro, Tenten was yelling at Lee and Naruto, Ino was attempting to flirt with Sasuke and Temari was yelling at Naruto and Lee, along with Tenten. Meanwhile Gaara was strolling along at the back of the crowd, watching them all with no interest whatsoever.

Naruto and Lee were the first into the common room. It was just how they left it except for one thing. On the girls side of the room, the room that had been empty for several months now, had a plaque on the door. That could only mean one thing, they had a new addition to the 'Wolf' wing. Naruto jumped for joy, hoping that this new arrival enjoyed having fun. The girls were in next along with Sasuke. They all noticed the plaque on the door. The girls squeled with happiness, they were getting a new wing mate. When Gaara came in hewas slightly confused as to why everyone seemed happy and jumpy. Everyone except for Sasuke, Shikamaru and himself. Then he noticed the plaque on the door 'Great another wing mate, I just hope this one is all giddy like the rest or annoying like the girl before,' he thought to himself.

Naruto was the first to knock. Everyone gathered at the door when they heard footsteps in the room and then the lock click.

Sakura knew she couldn't ignore them. For one she didn't want to be rude and another reason was because she didn't want to make anyone upset or angry at her. So she put down her picture of her parents and herself and mae her way over to the door to unlock it.

She unlocked the door and opened it, then she stepped outside to meet everyone.

When they all saw her they gasped, they couldn't believe she had pink hair.

Sakura looked at the crowd of teens all around her. From what she could count there were about seven of them all looking at her. She felt slightly uneasy about it. Then a small spiky haired blonde kid with three marks on both cheeks, stepped forward and said, "Hi! I'm Naruto! What's your name?" Sakura looked at him, she could tell he was very hyperactive; since he had just practically shouted that.

Trying to be friendly Sakura, put on a smile, as best she could and said, "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you." At the sound of this Naruto grinned at her. Then a boy with a dark hair, a bowl haircut and the bushiest eyebrows Sakura had ever seen, butted in.

"I am Rock Lee, the most youthful person here," he shouted and then smiled. His teeth were so white that they almost blinded everyone who looked at them. A girl who had dark hair, tied up in two buns slammed Lee on the head and shouted, "Lee, you idiot, we don't want to scare the poor girl. Stop shouting at her." Rock Lee held his head and said.

"Ouch! I am sorry Tenten my youthful friend."

Sakura watched as Lee and Tenten argued with eachother. Then a tall girl with blonde hair tied up in four pigtails, came up to Sakura and led her to the sofa away from the arguing. She sat down on the sofa and motioned for Sakura to sit down, "Come on I don't bite." Sakura sat down and Temari turned to her. "So Sakura..." she said. "I'm Temari, that's Ino, the girl with long blonde hair and blues eyes. That's Hinata, the girl with medium length dark purple hair and white eyes. The girl who's fighting with Lee is Tenten. The boy who's barking like a dog is Kiba, the one who's about falling asleep is Shikamaru, the one boy with black hair and onyx eyes is Sasuke, the boy with the purple make up on his face is, unfortunately my younger brother Kankuro-"

"Hey it's not make up it's face paint!" shouted Kankuro.

"Ok whatever you say Kankuro..." Temari leaned over and whispered to Sakura, "It so is make up." Sakura giggled a little bit at Temari making fun of her younger brother "...and finally the boy with the blood red hair and kanji tattoo is my youngest brother Gaara." She pointed to the boy who was leaning against the wall. Sakura looked over at him and he glared back at her.

**'Jeez what's wrong with that guy?'** Inner Sakura thought.

'I don't know all I did was look at him, since Temari pointed to him,' Sakura thought back.

"Sakura," Temari whispered. "I'd advise you stay away from Gaara and don't get on his nerves. Last time someone did that he ended up killing them. He's bad news and will kill anyone who gets on the wrong side of him." Sakura nodded and Temari smiled at her. "Well now you know all our names. Why don't we do something fun to welcome you to the wing?" Before Sakura could answer Temari had already decided for her and was now trying to get everyone's attention. "Oi! Guys!" she yelled trying to get everyone to listen. Unfortunately she was failing miserably. Seeing how Temari was getting annoyed, Sakura stood up and did something she never thought she would do. She whilsted to everyone.

At the sound of the high pitch whistle everyone stopped and looked at Sakura. She just smiled and motioned for Temari to say what she wanted to say. "Ok everyone now that I have your attention. I was thinking we should do something to welcome Sakura to the wing. Any ideas?" she asked. Naruto being probably the loudest and most hyperactive spoke first.

"Oh how about we play truth or dare?" he suggested. Most of the people in the room moaned, except for Gaara and Shikamaru, who couldn't care less about what they were planning.

"Why don't we hang around the sofa tonight gossiping?" suggested Ino. Typical Ino always wanting to gossip about people. Gaara even caught her gossiping about him once and about broke her arm because of it.

"Nah, why don't we tell ghost stories or something?" Tenten reccomended.

"Hide and seek!" Shouted Lee. This earned him another bash on the head from Tenten. "Ouch Tenten, it's a very active game and it will keep us feeling youthful," explained Lee.

"I hit because you yelled in my ear you idiot and also how are we suppose to play hide and seek when there are so little places to hide when the lights are all on!" Shouted Tenten. Lee coward in fear and started crying in the corner of the room. Gaara looked over at Lee and thought.

'What a baby, if Tenten yelled at me like that I would brake her arm or something.' Gaara was suddenly cut off form his thoughts when his older sister stood up on a chair and called out.

"That's it! We should play hide and seek, after lights out. One it will be dark so you can't see us so easily and also we can stay up all night since tomorrow's Saturday and we don't have to get up until about lunch time." Kiba, Ino, Tenten, Naruto and Hinata all nodded their heads in agreement. "Alright so it's settled. Everyone make sure your here when the lights go out. Which should be around 10 o'clock." said Temari. then she stepped down from the chair and turned to Sakura. "Hey so, do you want to watch a movie with me, until we have to go down for dinner?" Sakura nodded her head. She didn't reallly want to watch a movie, but she didn't want to be rude to this girl either. She was being so kind and it would be mean to just push her away, like everyone else.

So for a while Sakura sat with Temari watching this strange movie about a guy who could talk to animals. Temari sat there laughing at it. Whilst Naruto played a game of chess with Shikamaru. Kiba wrestled with Lee and Kankuro, Ino was talking to Hinata and Sasuke and Gaara, were in their rooms.

Suddenly the bell rang for Dinner time and before Sakura could even get up, she was being pulled by Temari to the Dinner hall on the first floor.

When they got there, the place was practically empty. Sakura looked around, she could see guards stationed at every exit, but there were barely any patients around. "Umm... why aren't there many people around?" asked Sakura. Temari got in to the line for food and said.

"That's because not many people dare to be in the Dinner hall, when we come down for food. Everyone says we're the most dangerous wing, so they like to avoid us as much as possible. Especially since Gaara sent that dude to the infirmary because he cut in front of him." Sakura just gave her a wierd look and Temari giggled at her.

Then she turned to the dinner lady and got her food along with Sakura's. "Here you go. It's not the best food you'll ever have, but it's better than the leftovers served to the people who come down last," Temari told her. Sakura thanked her for the food and sat down beside her.

Just then Naruto burst through the door, along with Lee. As usual they were making a show of themselves. "Hello all you youthful people!" shouted Lee at the top of his lungs. Tenten and Ino came in looking more than annoyed at the two idiots at the front.

Then Kankuro came in with Gaara. He was singing badly and Gaara looked like he was about to rip his head off. Kiba was already at the front of the line getting his food. He came and sat down at the table Temari and Sakura were sitting at. "Hi Sakura, I'm Kiba." he said then he started slurping up his food with his tongue. Temari leaned over and whispered.

"He thinks he's a dog, so don't worry about the mess he makes it's normal for him." Kiba over heard what she said to Sakura and growled at Temari.

"I don't think I'm a dog, I know I'm a dog. Why do you think I have hightened senses?"

"Yeh... well... whatever," responded Temari. Kiba rolled his eyes, everytime there's someone new to the place she always makes fun of him and can never answer his questions.

Just then Kankuro, Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Sasuke and Gaara all came over and sat at the table. "So Sakura..." Kankuro said getting her attention. "What do you think to the place so far? Do you think these two here are idiots or what?" He asked pointing to Naruto and Lee. Everyone nodded including those two, then they got what Kankuro had just said.

"Hey I'm not an idiot," shouted Naruto.

"Huh! Could have fooled me," responded Kankuro. Naruto turned and gave Kankuro the evils. Meanwhile Lee was trying to stop them from starting a fight. Sakura just sat there watching the three make complete fools out of themselves. Then she noticed someone looking at her. She turned and caught the gaze of a certain red head. He was staring at her.

Gaara looked over at the pink haired girl who seemed to be the centre of attention. He didn't like her from the first moment he saw her, especially when his older sister took a shine to her. What was so special about the girl.

For a minutes he stared at her, until she looked over at him and caught his gaze. She let out a small smile, but Gaara could tell it was fake. Afterall when ever someone wanted him to smile and wouldn't let up about it he would just put on his fake smile.

Nothing made him want to smile. He was always looking bored or just had a blank face, although he did enjoy making peoples' lives a misery. Afterall he was part of the reason his brother and sister were in here with him.

Gaara looked into the girls green eyes and glared at her. She was new to the place and so she had to learn who was the boss around here and how easily he could terrorise her and make her feel uncomfortable. He'd always done it. Everytime there was a new addition to the wing he played his mind games on them and made them feel really uncomfortable. So tonight when everyone had gone to sleep, he would make his move.

Sakura saw Gaara glaring at her again and couldn't quite understand why. Afterall he was the one who was staring at her not the other way around, so how could he turn around and give her an evil look, when she wasn't even doing anything. Still he kept glaring at her, it was making her feel a little uncomfortable, not because he was glaring, but because the look on his face reminded her of something. Something she thought she had forgotten. It was tugging at the back of her mind and she couldn't take it any longer.

Before anyone could do anything Sakura got up out of her seat and left the Dinner hall, to go back up to her room.

Gaara noticed this and was pleased that he had caused her to feel uncomfortable enough, that she left the Dinner hall. Everyone else on the table though was wondering why she left so suddenly.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC, except Sakura, she's suppose to act like that.**

**Will update as soon as possible. Maybe tommorow. If not then it will definately be on Monday.**

**Read and reveiw please.**


	4. Chapter 4 A Game of Hide and Seek

**Here it is the next chapter. I been quite bored lately so I have managed to write up quite a few chapters.**

**Thanks for all the reveiws again and hope you like this update.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from it.**

Chapter 4- A game of hide and seek

Thanks to a very kind security guard Sakura was able to find the 'Wolf' wing again.

When she got back to her room, she felt scared and upset, but she didn't know why.

She hadn't seen those eyes for years now, but something seemed to trigger her memory. She wanted those eyes out of her head, those eyes that haunted her through her childhood. Those big brown eyes, she hated them, but she couldn't remember why she felt this way or why they haunted her. All she wanted was to forget them again.

She sat on her bed, with her knees up to her chest, clutching her head and singing the song her mother always sang to her, to calm her down. Tears ran down Sakura's face as she kept seeing those eyes flash in her mind.

Finally, when the images disappeared again, Sakura sat up on her bed and got out her sketching pad and began to draw a beautiful rose.

Later that evening when Temari and the rest came up from dinner, they sat in the common room. Shikamaru went into his bedroom, Gaara sat on the sofa reading a horror novel, Sasuke locked himself in his room, Lee, Naruto, Kankuro and Kiba were discussing cars, among other stuff and Temari, Ino, Tenten and Hinata were wondering about what was wrong with Sakura.

Hinata wrote something down her whiteboard, because she was a mute. She had never really spoken to anyone since her tragedy. She much prefered to communicate through writing. She was a little worried about the new girl, so she suggested that she go ask what was up with her. The girls agreed and let Hinata knock on the door.

No one answered, so Hinata tried to open the door to speak to her. The door to Sakura's room clicked and then opened. Hinata stepped inside and found Sakura sitting up on the bed, drawing. Her eyes were red raw, she could tell that she had been crying.

Upon hearing her door open and then close, Sakura looked up and saw a small girl with dark purple hair and white eyes, standing looking at her. Sakura just turned away and carried on drawing. She knew the girl was trying to be kind, but sakura didn't want it at the moment. All she wanted to do was sit and draw her pictures.

Hinata sighed when Sakura turned away, but she wasn't going to give up. She wandered over to the side of the bed and tapped Sakura on the shoulder. She turned around again looking a little curious at what the girl had to say.

Sakura waited for Hinata to speak, but instead was curious when she started writing something down on the white board she was carrying. When Hinata had finished writing, she held up the white board for Sakura to read. 'Hi my name is Hinata. Do you want to be friends?' It read.

"Can't you speak?" Sakura asked. Hinata shook her head 'no'. "Oh, so... you're a mute?" she said quietly. Hinata nodded her head and then proceeded to write on the white board again. Then she showed it to Sakura.

'Why are you upset? Was it Gaara?' Sakura shook her head 'no'. Hinata seemed a little surprised by Sakura's answer, but continued. 'Do you want to talk about it?' Sakura looked at the the floor and shook her head, she didn't want to speak to anyone about it.

Hinata saw her reaction and replied, 'It's ok. I won't evade your privacy.' Then she asked again, 'Anyway do you want to be my friend?' Sakura looked up at her again.

Not many people wanted to be friends with Sakura and those who seemed like they did, only pretended so they could make fun of her, but Hinata seemed kind and friendly. Sakura hadn't really had a real friend before (except for Sister Chiyo at the orphanage), truth was she didn't really know how to get friends. She was always on her own ever since the incident at the orphanage.

Sakura nodded her head and Hinata smiled at her. Then she wrote down, 'Do you want to play hide and seek with the rest of us? We did really organise it to welcome you.' Sakura nodded her head and Hinata jumped up and grabbed Sakura's hand. Then she pulled her out of the room.

When everyone heard a door bang, they all looked over and saw Hinata standing there with Sakura.

Gaara didn't seem very happy about this. He thought he had scared her enough, that she wasn't going to come out of her room for the rest of the night. Now that she had, Temari wouldn't let up on him about playing hide and seek.

"Hey Sakura! Look's like you finally decided to come out of your room. Now we can get started on hide and seek in the dark," Shouted Temari. Naruto and Lee jumped around feeling even more excited than usual. That was until Tenten gave them a bash on the head.

"Ouch Tenten! What was that for?" whinned Naruto. Tenten glared at them and didn't even bother to answer his stupid question.

"Alright!" yelled Kiba. "I'll go get Sasuke and Lazy ass, Shikamaru and we'll get started." He ran up to the room with the plaque saying 'Uchiha Sasuke' and banged on the door as hard as he could, Then he did the same to Shikamaru's door.

Once Sasuke and Shikamaru wandered out of their rooms to yell at Kiba, they were jumped by the girls. Who pinned them down and tied them to a chair. Sakura sat back with Hinata, slightly amazed at how easily three girls could pin two boys like Sasuke and Shikamaru.

When everyone was gathered around in a circle, including the two boys tied to a chair, Temari spoke out, "Ok. Now that we're all here. We are going to play hide and seek. Here are the rules, no locking your bedroom doors, no turning the lights on once they are out and no giving away other people's hiding places, even if you have been found. Everyone understand?"

"Yes," most people shouted, the others just nodded in agreement.

"Who's gonna be it?" asked Naruto. Everyone looked at him. "Wait! What? That's not fair. Why can't Gaara be it?" He said pointing to Gaara. Gaara scowled at him, causing Naruto to turn away from him. "Or someone else..." he moaned. "Why do I have to be it?"

"Because you're the one who asked," growled Ino. Naruto shrunk into his seat, with his arms crossed, pouting.

Sasuke saw him and said, "Ugh! Don't be such a baby Naruto, at least you're not tied to a chair like me and Shikamaru."

"Oh shut up Sasuke. No one needs to here you moan," responded Naruto.

"Oi! Don't speak to Sasuke-kun like that. He's brave, strong and handsome and what are you? You're an idiot," yelled Ino.

"I am not an idiot. You're an ugly pig Ino," answered Naruto. Ino's face started to grow red with anger.

"What did you just say?" she growled. Naruto could tell she was getting worked up and slowly started to back away.

"Oh... ummm... nothing," he said. Then he got up and made a run for his room, but Ino was faster and grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt. She pulled him closer to her and then punched him square in the face.

At the end of their little arguement Naruto had a huge red fist mark on his cheek. He sat back down in his seat, finding people giving him wierd looks. "What?" he asked, completely oblivious to the giant red mark Ino had left on his face.

"Nothing..." said Shikamaru.

"Ok... shall we get started. I'll untie these two and Naruto start counting after I've freed them," stated Temari. Naruto nodded and everyone started to scatter. Temari freed Sasuke and Shikamaru and turned the lights off.

Everything went quiet for a few minutes. You could only hear Naruto attempting to count to a hundred. Gaara hid between the book case and the wall. He was enjoying the peace for once, it was rare that it was ever this quiet.

Suddenly Temari crashed into the coffee table. "Ouch! You stupid table!" she yelled. You could here a little snickering coming from one of the bedrooms. Gaara looked as emotionless as always, but inside he was annoyed that his sister had spoilt the peace and quiet.

Shikamaru was also annoyed because he was right near her when she yelled. He was lying on the sofa in the pitch black, under a blanket. He found it 'troublesome' to try and hide properly.

After a few moments of Temari jumping around holding her foot and yelling in pain, things went quiet again and you could only hear Naruto trying to figure out want comes after 60.

Kiba, was inside one of the bedrooms, hiding in the wardrobe. He couldn't care less about who's it was, except that he knew for a fact that it wasn't Gaara's. Gaara would kill or seriously harm anyone, who tried to get into his room, which Kiba didn't think was fair, since Gaara liked to wander around at night and sneek into other peoples' rooms. He found knida creepy at how Gaara never slept and how he sometimes watched the rest of them sleep.

Kiba knew for a fact that Gaara watched people sleep, because one night he caught Gaara sneaking around one of the girl's bedrooms.

He'd woken up from a terrible dream, where he'd lost his favourite squeaky toy and went to go sit on the sofa and watch some TV, when he heard a faint noise come from Ino's bedrooms. He got up and went to go investigate. The door to Ino's room was open and he peeked inside and saw a dark figure, with red hair, standing watching the girl sleep. Kiba knew it was Gaara, because no one else had red hair like his.

Before Gaara could notice Kiba, he went back to his bedroom and locked the door. Never again did he sleep, with his door unlocked (especially if he had annoyed Gaara that day).

Kiba always kept that secret to himself, slightly afraid of what Gaara would do if he found out that Kiba knew he watched people sleep.

Ino was hiding beneath a bed, wrapped up in a cover to disguise her bright red pajama top. Even in the darkness people could still see her top, only faintly, but they could still see it.

Tenten was hiding in the shower of her small bathroom. She was a little cramped, but she wasn't going to move. If she did, she was worried about making a noise that would give away her hiding place.

Hinata was hiding underneath the desk in Ino's room. She knew Ino wouldn't mind afterall, it wasn't like she could see anything anyway.

Lee was hiding behind the TV in the common room. He was getting a little tangled up in the wires, so he couldn't move even if he wanted to without knocking the TV over or pulling out the wires.

Sasuke hid in his room, he'd locked the door because he didn't want to accompany them in their childish game. He was sure he was going to get trouble from Temari tommorow about it, but he couldn't care less at the moment.

Kankuro had no idea where to hide, so in the end he settled on hiding behind one of the bedroom doors. It was a bad idea because when Naruto finally managed to get to 100, he kicked open the door, accidently and unknowingly sending the door right into Kankuro's face.

Naruto walked into the room and held a shout of pain come from behind the door. He pushed back the door to reveal Kankuro glaring at him. He had a very red nose, with a bit of blood trickling from it.

"Found you Kankuro!" cheered Naruto. He grinned widly, but it soon disappeared when he saw Kankuro looking very angry.

"You idiot! Why did you have to kick the door open like that? Didn't you stop to think that maybe someone was hiding behind it?" Kankuro yelled. A little anime tear ran down Naruto's cheek, at that moment in time he was terrified of Kankuro.

"I...I...I'm sorry," he sobbed. Kankuro's mood soon changed when he saw Naruto tearing up. As much as the guy annoyed him, he didn't want to make him cry.

"It's ok," he sighed rubbing his sore nose. "Let's go find the others." Naruto immediately sprung up and got back to searching for the rest of the group.

It took about half an hour to find them all. Hinata was found under Ino's desk, Kiba was found hiding in the wardrobe in Shikamaru's room. Ino was found hiding under the bed in Naruto's room, she had a disgusted look on her face when they found her, Shikamaru was found sleeping on the sofa with the blanket over him. Kankuro accidently sat on him. They heard Lee snickering from behind the TV and Temari was found hiding behind one of the chairs in the common room. They saw Gaara when they found Temari.

Gaara gave his sister a dirty look because of the amount of noise she was making earlier on. He was still annoyed at her for it.

Just then they heard a loud crash come from Tenten's room. They all ran into her room and heard a lot of commotion coming from her bathroom. Ino opened the door and found Tenten sprawled out on the floor, with her head against the wall. She was whinning and cursing the bar of soap she had slipped on.

They knew where Sasuke was, and Temari was not happy about it, but they couldn't find Sakura. Usually she would be easy to spot in the dark, but they couldn't find her.

Naruto was getting fed up with looking in the dark, so he found the light switch and turned on the lights. That's when he noticed a lock of pink hair under the sofa.

"Found her!" he announced loudly. He wandered over to the sofa and helped Sakura squeeze out of her hiding place. It was strange that no one even thought to look underneath the sofa, granted it was a pretty small gap, but Hinata would have been able to get under there as well.

"Sakura," said Temari happily. "There you are. We've been looking for you for a while now. You're really good at hiding." Sakura rubbed the back of her neck and stared at the floor, she felt nervous around Temari. She was Sakura's opposite, very energetic and happy, most of the time.

Sakura had always been shy and quiet. Ever since the inccident at the orphanage, she always masked her true personality. She never showed anyone her real personality, her hyperactive, loving, caring and happy side. She just never felt like that anymore.

For another hour or so, the group played hide and seek in the dark. This annoyed Gaara to no end, because someone always managed to brake the silence and create a loud noise.

Then everyone eventually started to get tired. Temari, Hinata, Ino and Sakura stayed up chatting for a little while. They had gathered a big bunch of blankets, pillow and cushions, so they were all comfy.

Ino, Hinata and Temari started to feel tired and eventually fell asleep on the floor, wrapped in the quilts and blankets.

Kankuro had crashed out on one the sofa to the right of the tv. Kiba was curled up like a dog on one of the rugs. Sakura couldn't even begin to imagine how that was comfortable for him. Sasuke was still in his room, Naruto had gone to his room and Sakura could hear loud snores coming from it. Tenten had fallen asleep in one of the armchairs. Shikamaru had dissapeared into his room and so had Lee. The only ones, who were awake were Sakura and Gaara.

Sakura was cuddled up on the sofa reading a book about angels and demons. Whilst Gaara was slouched on the same sofa, watching a mystery film. He was bored out of his mind.

Hide and seek wasn't exactly his sort of thing, but he killed the boredom and also got his sister of his back. She was always telling him to join in the activities and have some fun. Her idea of fun though was different to Gaara's.

Unlike Temari, Kankuro or anyone he knew, his idea of fun was to cause pain to people and make them feel uncomfortable. He enjoyed terrorising people. In fact the only reason he was bored at the moment, was because his 'victim' hadn't fallen asleep yet.

He sat on the sofa, looking at his brother, sprawled out on the other couch, snoring away. His sister was lying on the floor behind the sofa, wrapped up in blankets and surrounded by pillows. She was twitching a little, he could tell that she was having a nightmare again. It was probably a flash back, from when her friends had made fun of Gaara and she watched him slaughter them all, without even changing his blank facial expression.

Gaara turned back to the TV, not even remotely interested in what was playing. His eyes drifted over to the pink head sitting not far from him. She was still reading her book, not even bothered that she was near him.

Sakura turned the page in her book and caught a glimpse of blue. She looked up from her book and saw Gaara staring at her. She looked at him. He noticed her looking straight at him and glared at her. Sakura didn't even flinch, she seemed not even partially bothered that he was giving her an icy look.

**'Geez there he goes again. What's his problem? He's the one who was staring at us,' **stated inner Sakura. Sakura nodded in her mind and continued to look at Gaara. Eventually though, she got bored and turned back to her book.

She noticed he had black rims around his eyes, kind of like hers. She wondered if Gaara had trouble sleeping, like her.

Gaara stopped glaring and turned back to the TV. His face was blank as usual, but inside he was wondering why she didn't seem bothered about his glare. He'd expected her to get uncomfortable and run off to her room, like she had at dinner, but instead she held his gaze and then turned back to her book, as if nothing had ever happened.

Her lingered inside his mind. Those green eyes, they held no fear, just boredom when he glared at her and then those dark rims around her eyes, just like his. He wondered if she had insomnia or something like him.

Gaara could never get to sleep, ever since he was a child, he had nightmares about his mother. His father hated him and blamed him for the death of his mother. Even then they had called him a monster. He'd tried to be kind, but it always ended up the same.

His father resented him and told him several times that he wished he was dead. Gaara's only friend then was his uncle. That was until his uncle tried to kill him, but Gaara stopped him and mudered him instead. He hadn't really considered himself that much of a threat until then. The sand that protected him was a shield for him, it blocked out all the hurtful words and gestures thrown his way. That was until he killed the one person he thought loved him.

After that Gaara turned into the monster he is today. His father confronted Gaara and got angry at him. He was asking where his uncle was, but Gaara was refusing to tell. Things got a little out of hand and Gaara ended up killing his father too. He didn't feel no where near as much regret and sadness, as he had when he murdered his uncle. In fact Gaara felt thrilled, enjoyment and finally relieved that his father was dead.

He remembered the look on his sister's face when she came down the stairs and saw Gaara covered in blood, sitting next to her dead father. The crazed look in his eyes sent a shiver down her spine.

After that Gaara killed for the fun of it. He even tormented his brother and slaughtered his sisters friends, right in front of her eyes. Temari was already scarred for life when she found Gaara covered in their father's blood, but when he slaughtered her friends, he'd officially messed up her mind.

As for Kankuro, Gaara succeeded in messing up him, by simply locking him in a tiny room full of puppets and dolls. He was left in that tiny space for two days. It was Temari, who eventually found him. He was screaming loudly, his eyes were blood shot and he was shaking violently. After that Kankuro had a terrible fear of puppets and dolls. He told Temari that he heard the dolls talking to him. He has been messed up in the head ever since.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. My next one will be up tommorow or at the latest Tuesday.**

**Until then, carrying on reading and reveiwing ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 An Uneventful Day

**Here it is the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto etc.**

Chapter 5- An uneventful day

Sakura leaned against the window in her room, watching the sun rise. she loved to watch the colours dance across the sky as the sun slowly awoke the birds, animals and plants. She had her easel set up and carefully added the reds, blues, purples, pinks and yellows that hung in the sky, at that moment in time.

She seemed to paint sunsets or sunrises a lot. It calmed and relaxed her. She admired the range of colours the dawn and dusk brought to the sky. She wondered if anyone else in the wing enjoyed to paint as much as she did. It was her escape from the realitly of life and the pain and misery it caused her. If she compared her creations, she would find the same bright cheery colours all the way throughout her work. People say to paint what they feel, but Sakura paints what she wants to feel and effectively, she usually ends up feeling like that. When she looks at a picture she seems to feel the emotions they portray, so why would she want to paint a dull, depressing picture, when it would only end up depressing her even more.

In the common room Gaara was still flicking through the channels and turning the sound up, trying to drown out the snoring his brother was making. When Gaara realised he wasn't going to get any peace and quiet with his brother groaning and snoring his head off, he opted for another way to get what he wanted.

He jumped out of his seat and strolled over to his brother, who was still sprawled out on the sofa. Gaara without any regrets, punched his bigger brother square in the stomach.

Kankuro jerked out of the sofa and hit the ground hard. He got to his knees and looked up. His eyes were full of flames, but they died down when he saw Gaara standing over him. "Ouch! Gaara what was that for?" he asked. Gaara was scowling at him and responded in his deep, creepy voice.

"You were annoying me with your snoring."

Kankuro got up, looked his little brother in the eyes and growled, "That's no reason to punch me in the gut." Gaara continued to scowl and threw another punch at his brother.

Kankuro returned the punch and just like that, they were rolling on the floor tackling eachother. Gaara pinned his older brother to the floor and wrapped his hands around his neck. Kankuro was lashing about trying to knock his younger brother off of him, but he wasn't succeeding.

Gaara's eyes bore into Kankuro's as the room started to spin in his head. Everything was starting to blurry and he was losing conciousness quickly. Gaara saw this and felt his brothers body start to go limp, but he continued to squeeze his throat.

Sakura heard the commotion coming from outside her room. She got up and opened her door to find Gaara on top of Kankuro. At this point Kankuro's face looked as purple as his make up/ face paint. Yet Gaara was refusing to let go. She looked around to see if anyone could help, but Temari and the girls were all still out of it.

She banged on Naruto's, Kiba's and Shikamaru's doors. Naruto came out looking tired, but that soon disappeared when he saw Sakura standing there. "Sakura, what a pleasant suprise," he said completely oblivious to the worried look on Sakura's face. She rolled her eyes as Naruto leaned against his door trying to act all cool like. Then she pointed to Gaara strangling Kankuro. Kiba was the second to come out. He immediately noticed Gaara strangling his older brother and went over attempting to pry Gaara off of Kankuro. Naruto came to help, whilst shikamaru opened his door.

He saw Sakura standing there pointing to Gaara, he took one look at them and rolled his eyes. Then he went back into his room and shut the door. Sakura could hear him muttering something along the lines of, "Troublesome girl."

Seeing that Shikamaru was no help she decided to help Kiba and Naruto out herself. She rushed over to them and started to divide Gaara and Kankuro. She managed to break Gaara's grip around his brother's neck.

Kiba and Naruto pulled Gaara away from Kankuro and restrained him, when he tried to lash out again.

Sakura helped Kankuro sit up and collect himself. Gaara sat in front of them, with his arms being held back by Kiba and Naruto. He glared at Kankuro and then at Sakura. She actually had the nerve to pry him off of his brother.

Kankuro sat up looking at Sakura, she had a concerned look on her face. Then he looked at Gaara, who in return glared at him. It creeped Kankuro out when his brother gave him one of his death glares. He noticed Gaara's glare resting on the pink haired girl sitting next to him. Sakura noticed the two boys looking at her, but she didn't even flinch. Instead she stood up and got Kankuro a glass of water. He thanked her for it and gulped it down, all the while Gaara's gaze hadn't left Sakura.

When Kankuro seemed a little better and the purple had disappeared from his face, he stood up and went to his room. Sakura feeling less concerned now, left and went back to her painting. When she left the room, Gaara calmed down and shook Kiba and Naruto's grip off of his arms. He then disappeared into his room, leaving a couple of confused looking boys behind him.

Gaara lay on his bed looking up at the patterns on the ceiling. He couldn't believe that Sakura had, had the nerve to separate him from his brother. Every girl he's ever met, including his own sister have been terrified of him, but not this pink haired girl. Maybe he just needed to show her, how miserable he could make her life. and how scary he could really be. All he needed was to find out what terrified her and then effectively use that against her. It was clear to him that shear brutality wasn't going to work with her, so he opted for the mind games. All he needed was the information on her.

Breakfast wasn't very eventful and neither was lunch. Temari was in her room chatting with Ino, Kiba was playing with one of his dog toys, Shikamaru was snoozing on the sofa. Tenten was reading a book, for once and Lee was doing press ups and sit ups. He'd been told to stop doing them constantly, but he didn't listen. He was always wanting to push himself to his absolute limit. Even the medicine they gave him only stopped him for about an hour.

Sasuke hadn't come out of his room all day, everyone just thought that he was scared of bumping into Temari. She was still peeved that he skipped hide and seek last night.

Naruto was in Kankuro's room talking to him about stuff and making sure he was ok.

Hinata was sitting on tone of the sofas reading a love story.

As for Sakura, she was in her room again, drawing and listening along to her ipod. Gaara was agitated by the fact that Sakura barely ever left her room. She seemed as isolated as Sasuke or even himself for that matter.

The strange thing was, he couldn't figure her out. He understood how everyone else worked, how they acted and he could tell when they were feeling uncomfortable, scared or annoyed, but he just couldn't figure Sakura out. One minute she isolates herself and then the next she helps his brother.

Sunday was as boring for him as Saturday was. Everyone had just had breakfast and come back up to the wing. They were all sitting around the sofas and lazing around on the floor.

Gaara looked over all the faces around him. They were all either reading or watching the spy movie that was on. Gaara couldn't care less about the movie. In all truth he just wanted something to happen. He couldn't mess with Sakura, because she didn't seem care about his tricks. Temari was being hyperactive again, but he wouldn't mess with her since he'd probably get restrained again. The same went for Kankuro or any of the boys for that matter.

Suddenly a tall lady with long blonde hair burst through the metal double doors. She had a joyful look on her face. "Good morning everyone," she announced. Everyone except Gaara and Sakura groaned. Gaara just kept his blank expression and Sakura gave the lady a confused look. "Don't groan. You all know it's Sunday and that means group therapy." The expression of her face dropped and she commanded, "Now get your butts down to the group therapy room."

After that she disappeared and everyone started to pile out of the door. Sakura followed Hinata to a room with a large window across one of the walls. There was a desk at one side of the room a whiteboard behind it and a circle of chairs in the middle.

Everyone took a seat. Sakura sat inbetween Hinata and Temari. Naruto sat next to Hinata, Lee sat next to Naruto, Kankuro sat next to him, Gaara sat next to Kankuro, Shikamaru sat next to Gaara, Kiba sat next to him, Tenten sat next to Kiba and Ino sat next to Tenten and Sasuke.

The lady with long blonde hair walked through the door and stood in the middle of the circle, looking at everyones' faces, to make sure everyone was there. She was pleased that none of them had attempted to skip therapy again. Instinctively her gaze drifted over to the new pink head. She saw that Sakura had her head down and spoke out to get her attention, "Ah I see we have a new member to our group therapy. Haruno Sakura, am I correct?" Sakura looked up at the blonde and nodded her head slowly. "Hello Sakura, I'm Tsunade the head of this floor. Since it's your first time in group therapy I'll make everyone tell you there names and one fact about them."

Hearing this Kiba groaned and Tsunade immediately snapped her head to him. "Is there something wrong, Kiba?" she asked anger bubbling in her eyes. Kiba saw this and gulped and shook his head. "That's what I thought." Tsunade looked at Sakura again and offered her a smile. Then she looked at everyone. "Alright for those of you, who didn't hear we are going to go round the circle and you are going to say your name and one fact about yourself. Starting with Temari."

Temari immediately snapped her head up at the mention of her name. "I'm Temari and I enjoy hanging with my friends." Tsunade motioned for Sasuke to speak.

Sasuke sat there for a while, not caring one bit about the session. He had his head hung low. Tsunade started to get angry again and growled at him.

"Sasuke look up and say something." Sasuke slowly brought his head up and Tsunade's eyes widened. He had a huge black eye.

"I'm Sasuke and I hate Temari," he growled glaring daggers at Temari, who was snickering next to him. Tsunade immediately motioned for Ino to speak out.

"I'm Ino and I'm the prettiest girl in 'Wolf' wing!" she yelled. The rest of the girls rolled there eyes. Ino was always really stuck up and vain. Tsunade nodded for Tenten to speak.

"I'm Tenten and I love action films," she said. Tsunade nodded and turned to Kiba frowning at him. He huffed.

"I'm Kiba and I'm a dog. Woof!" he growled at Tsunade. she ignored it and to Shikamaru. He was practically asleep, so Tsunade got out a pencil and metal cup from the desk and held it close to Shikamaru's ear. Then she proceeded to hit the cup with the pencil, creating a very loud and irritating noise. Shikamaru jumped and looked at Tsunade.

"Gald you could join us, Shikamaru," she said sarcastically. "Now tell me your name and one fact about you."

"You already no my name," he responded. Tsunade glared at him and spoke.

"I don't care. Now say your name and one fact about yourself."

"Ok, ok," moaned Shikamaru. "Troublesome women," he mutttered. Tsunade ignored him and waited for him to do as he was told. "I'm Shikamaru and I hate it when I'm woken up," he said glaring at Tsunade.

"Gaara your turn," she said ignoring Shikamaru's glare.

"Gaara and I scare people," he said simply. Not exactly what Tsunade wanted, but she knew it was all she was going to get from him, so she turned to Kankuro.

He still had a purple bruise on his neck, from when Gaara strangled him. "I'm Kankuro and I like people who are kind and caring," he said. The girls looked at him with admiration in there eyes and the boys all, but Naruto and Lee, who were doind the same as the girls, gave him a strange look. Gaara however couldn't care less either way.

"I'm Lee and I love all you youthful people," shouted Lee. He stood up and flashed his trademark smile. everyone looking at him were momentarily blinded by the smile. When the light faded they saw Lee sitting back down in his chair.

"What the hell just happened asked Kiba, Shikamaru shrugged. Naruto stood up and yelled.

"I'm Naruto and I love RAMEN!" Everyone rolled there eyes except Sakura, she didn't know he loved ramen, but everyone else did including Tsunade. Naruto sat down with a big grin on his face, he looked at Hinata, who blushed madly.

She got out her marker pen and proceeded to write on the white board. when she finished she held it up and Tsunade read it allowed, "I'm Hinata and I like love novels." After that Hinata rubbed out the writing and looked at Sakura.

Sakura had her head down again and spoke quietly, "I'm Sakura and I love to paint."

"Oh really Sakura. Deidara will be more than pleased that he's getting another art enthusiast," stated Tsunade. then she looked at her watch and dismissed everyone for the week.

When they all got back to the wing, Sakura vanished into her room again. Gaara did the same, though he wasn't sure what he was going to do in his room. Shikamaru crashed out on one of the sofas and Kankuro sat with Naruto watching some cartoons. The girls sat in a corner gossiping about people, as usual and Lee was doing sit ups again.

**Hope you enjoyed** **this chapter, next one will be up in a couple of days.**

**But for now Read and Reveiw ;)**

**I like to know what you think about it.**


	6. Chapter 6 Welcome to Hell

**Well here it is the next chapter. I'm not so sure it's as good as the others, but I tried to introduce some of the Akatsuki members into it. So tell me what you think please.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto etc.**

Chapter 6- Welcome To Hell

Sakura lay on her bed thinking about her new wing mates. She had to admit they were at least a little interesting. Most of them were really kind to her, but she just couldn't bring herself to trust them. She was afraid that if she did get close to them, they would turn against her or disappear.

She wondered what they would think of her if they knew her past. Would they fear her, like everyone else did or would they hate her. She pondered these thoughts for a while and before she knew it, the sun had come up and it was almosty time for breakfast.

Sakura climbed out of her bed and lazily made her way over to the wardrobe. she rummaged through her clothes until she came across a pair of blue jeans and a purple short sleeved v-neck top. She quickly got dressed and opened her door to the common room. Suprisingly there was no one there, not even Kankuro. They were all in their rooms. Sakura felt a little relieved that there was no one around, she felt a little uncomfortable when a bunch of people stared at her.

Knowing that she had at least 15 minutes until breakfast, she slumped down on the sofa in front of the TV and began to flick through the channels.

Gaara opened his door knowing that breakfast was in about 15 minutes. He was surprised to find Sakura sitting on the sofa all alone, with no one else around. They were all in their rooms for once. He softly closed his door, careful to make a noise that would give himself away to her.

She was sitting on the couch flicking through the channels. She was completely unaware that Gaara was behind her. He was practically standing right next to her now, but still she hadn't noticed him. Decided to make her feel uncomfortable. He leaned close to her ear and whispered in his dark voice, "Do I scare you?"

Sakura turned around and looked at Gaara, she gave him a 'what do you think your doing?' look. He noticed this and glared at her viciously. Sakura just sighed and turned back to flicking through the channels. Gaara frowned feeling agitated that his attempt at scaring her or at least making her uncomfortable, failed miserably, it usually made people jump out of their seats and shiver uncontrollably, but it hadn't even effected her.

A few minutes later the bell rang for breakfast. Everyone piled out of their rooms and made there way down to the Dinner hall. Todays special was pancakes! Sakura was pleased because she loved pancakes. Naruto was the first in the queue today. He got himself a huge tower of pancakes. It was so tall that, whilst walking to the table they usually sat at, the leaning tower of pancakes slid of off his plate and ended up covering Sasuke. Naruto was a little sad that his pancakes were gone now, but he couldn't help himself from laughing at the sticky Sasuke standing in front of him. He was covered in maple syrup and had a pancake for a hat.

Sasuke stood there clutching his fists trying to restrain himself from punching Naruto square in the face. He managed to restrain himself, that was until Naruto being the hyper active knuckle head he was, poked Sasuke, wiped off some of the syrup and licked.

"Hmm... Uck too much Sasuke not enough syrup," he said joking around. Unfortunately for him that ticked Sasuke off and pushed him over the edge. He lunged for Naruto fists flying in the air. Before everyone knew it Sasuke and Naruto were having a brawl right in front of the guards.

Sakura couldn't help, but giggle at Naruto's little comment. Luckily for her, no one seemed to notice, because if they had of she would have constantly been urged to smile by Temari. Sakura didn't feel like smiling though, she never had felt like smiling after the accident.

"Hey! Whatcha doing mate? He's the one who started it. Get off me!" yelled Naruto as he was dragged out of the hall by one of the guards.

Gaara rolled his eyes at Naruto making another scene of himself. He watched as Naruto spilt his pancakes all over Sasuke and made stupid little comments about it. Then Sasuke throwing punches. Naruto was yelling at how it wasn't his fault, well what did he expect after the stupid comments he came up with. Anyone could tell it was annoying Sasuke to no end, but not Naruto he was completely he started yelling when he was dragged out of the hall.

Gaara heard a little giggle come from somewhere to the side of him. He could see Sakura with her hand over her mouth, her eyes gleamed with amusement. So she did have a personality, just a difficult one, that annoyed Gaara to no end.

After breakfast everyone went up to their rooms to gather their books for classes. Sakura sat in the common room, waiting for Hinata. She hadn't got any books to take with her, but she did gather a few pens and pencils, like Temari had told her.

Sakura liked Temari, she was kind and caring, but she was a bit on the hyperactive side. She loved to chat about people and cause a bit of chaos every now and again, but she was always loyal to her friends and Temari considered Sakura a friend, although Sakura wasn't quite so sure about being her friend. She was still scared about what might happen if she got too close to anyone.

Just then Hinata came out of her room carrying a small bag stuffed to the brim with books and writing equipment. She wrote something down on her whiteboard and showed it to Sakura. 'Are you ready to go?' it read. Sakura nodded her head.

Hinata and Sakura walked out of the wing, down a couple of corridoors and ended up in front of a small purple door with the words written on it, English.

Hinata then pulled Sakura through the door, into a room full of chairs and desks. Kiba, Kankuro, Temari and Gaara, were already sitting down in a chair. Hinata went and sat down in front of Naruto and Sakura took a seat next to her. Gaara sat at the back on his own, as usual. He was on the opposite side from Sakura, Hinata, Naruto and Kankuro.

Kiba, Temari and Ino sat in the middle of the room. Kiba was drueling on his desk and it was freaking out Temari and Ino. They edged away from him and carried on chatting.

All of a sudden Lee burst through the door. "Hello my youthful friends!" he yelled at the top of his voice. Everyone just turned around and gave him a dirty look. Unfortunately for them Lee was too stupid to notice.

Tenten came in followed by Shikamaru. Then a bunch of people ,Sakura had no idea who they were, came in and sat down. However there was no sign of Naruto or Sasuke. Hinata said they had probably gotten solitary for a few days for fighting.

Across the room there was a very tall man with bandages over half of his face and dark spiky hair. Next to him was a feminine looking boy with long dark hair. Another came in with glasses and grey spiky hair. There was another man with short smooth grey hair and dark brown eyes.

He took one look at Sakura and yelled, "Hey look guys we got a new comer!" The guys turned around and looked at Sakura. Hidan even did a stupid wolf whistle.

Kankuro and Naruto felt a little angry about his attitude towards Sakura. Temari stood up and hit Hidan on top of his head. "Don't be so rude, Hidan!" she growled.

Sakura however couldn't care less about his attitude, in her eyes he was just another person to tease her.

Hidan argued with Temari for a couple of minutes then everything calmed down and everyone sat in their seats. Sakura sat there tapping her fingers on the desk waiting for the teacher.

About 15 minutes later a man with a scarf covering half his face walked in. He was quite tall and had grey spiky hair. He walked up to the front desk and leaned on it. "Good morning class. Sorry I'm late, I was sorting some paperwork out," he told them.

Half the class groaned and Naruto spoke up, "You're always using that as an excuse, Kakashi."

The teacher, who Sakura now knew was Kakashi, shrugged at Naruto and looked around the class.

When he noticed the new pink head, he smiled at her and said, "Who might you be young lady?"

"Her name's Sakura," answered Naruto.

"Sakura? Ah so you're Sakura Haruno. I've heard a bit about you," said Kakashi. He smiled at her from under his scarf. "Well I guess I should tell you my name and those in your class."

Sakura stared at him and nodded slowly.

"Well my name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm pretty sure you already know everyone from the 'Wolf' wing, but the others are from the 'Fox' wing. The tall one with dark hair and the bandage covering half his face, is Zabuza. The young lad next to him, with long hair is Haku. the guy with the glasses is Kabuto and the loud one with smooth grey hair is Hidan." he informed her. Then he looked at the class and started the English lesson.

After about 30 minutes, the bell went for the next class. Sakura followed Hinata to a room marked 'Maths'. Sakura groaned she hated Maths, she was good at it, but she found it boring.

Sakura wandered into the room, to find a tall, bearded man, smoking. She wondered if he was really allowed to smoke in a place like this.

The man spotted Sakura and introduced himself as Asuma Sarutobi.

After 45 minutes of Maths, Sakura was pleased to here the bell ring for the next lesson. Hinata led her out of the door, into an art room.

Sakura was so pleased, she loved art it was her one escape. She walked into the room with a small smile on her face. She sat down at a desk and looked at all the equipment laid out. There were watercolour pencils, oil paints and watercolour paints. As well as the usual drawing equipment.

"Good morning class," spoke a voice. Sakura immediately looked up to find a young man with long blonde hair, tied up in a ponytail. "I have been told that we have a newcomer with us today."

Everyone looked at Sakura and Deidara followed there gazes to the pink head sitting next to Temari and Hinata. "There you are. Sakura isn't it?" he asked. Sakura responded with a nod. "I have been told that you love to paint." Sakura nodded again. "Good, I look forward to seeing your work at the end of the lesson," Deidara told her. Then he turned to the class and told them that they had one hour to paint something and then show it at the end of the class.

Sakura immediately picked up her pencil and started to sketch out the outline of her painting. She wanted to do something colourful, but also something she hadn't painted for a while.

After a few minutes Sakura decided that she was going to paint a forest, much like the one outside her bedroom window, except this one was going to be a forest in autumn.

Once she had finished sketching it out, she proceeded on to her favourite part, adding the colours. She was really enjoying herself.

Meanwhile Gaara wasn't having quite so much fun. He had no idea what he wanted to paint. He looked at what Kankuro was drawing, since he was sitting next to him for once.

Kankuro's drawing was of a beach on a sunny day. Gaara wasn't surprised his brother had chosen to paint such a cheery picture, but it didn't help Gaara in his quest to find something to paint.

His eyes scanned the room looking at the paintings, which he could see. Some of them were very bright and happy and others were just as dull, dark and sad. Gaara didn't want to paint a sad picture, but he also didn't want to paint a bright and joyful one either.

In the end he settled for a small village at night during a full moon. It wasn't all dark colours, because of the street lights he added in to brighten it up a little.

Finally at the end of the lesson, Deidara told everyone to go around the class and hold up there painting.

He started with Kiba. Gaara wasn't at all surprised when he held up a poorly drawn painting of a puppy. Next was Shikamaru, who held up a picture of a bright blue sky and white fluffy clouds. Gaara could swear he saw a cloud the shape of a bed in Shikamaru's painting.

Tenten was next and she held up a painting of a dojo. Lee was after her and he had a painting of (what a surprise) Gai Sensei the PE teacher. Gaara rolled his eyes. It seemed that every time they painted something, Lee always painted Gai.

Next was Ino, who had done an awful portrait of herself. After her was Sasuke, he had done a very dreary painting of an abandoned house at night. Typical Sasuke, always depressed. He seemed more depressed than Shikamaru, who was constantly down, but Gaara knew that was just because he couldn't be bothered to be happy.

After Sasuke was Kankuro and then Gaara. They both held up their paintings, everyone was a little surprised to actually find a few bright colours in Gaara's. He just ignored their gasps and looked at Hidan.

Hidan held up a painting of his religion's symbol. Kabuto had painted a snake and Haku had painted Zabuza. Zabuza had done a dark picture of a lake at night. It was calm, but also eerie at the same time.

Naruto's was (surprise, surprise) a painting of a big bowl of ramen. Hinata giggled at the huge grin plastered across his face. The she held up her painting. It was of a vase full of delicate purple tulips. She was proud of her work though it wasn't the best compared to some people's.

Sakura was next, unlike all the others, Gaara wasn't quite sure at what to expect from her. She seemed all shy and didn't smile a lot, but she was also caring to people and he'd seen her giggle when Naruto 'accidently' tipped his pancakes all over Sasuke.

She held up her painting and everyone gasped at except an odd few. They looked at the beautiful autumn forest that lay on Sakura's canvas. There was a mixture of bright and dull colours, though the bright ones seemed to dominate the painting. Sakura put down her painting, she felt a little happy about there expressions towards her painting.

She turned to look at Temari's painting. It was a bright sunny sky with birds flying in the distance.

After that the bell rang and Deidara dismissed all the class.

Sakura walked with Temari, Hinata and Naruto to her next class. Naruto was making funny faces and suceeded in making Sakura laugh. "Hey Sakura, you actually laughed," said Temari looking a little surprised.

Sakura stopped laughing and turned to Temari, she still had a small smile on her face. and said, "Yeh I did. I just laughed. I haven't done that ina long time."

Temari smiled at her and they contiued to laugh at Naruto's stupid faces.

When they got to the Chemistry room, they walked through the door. Sakura was still laughing at Naruto. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped right into the teacher.

She turned around and immediately stopped giggling. The teacher had red hair like Gaara and was glaring like Gaara. In fact everything about him reminded her of Gaara, except he didn't have the black rimmed eyes, icy blues or the kanji tattoo on his forehead.

He had dark brown eyes that were peircing her own. She hated his glare. "Well, so you're the new kid," he spoke coldly.

Just then Gaara came in and saw Sakura looking up at the teacher. she had the same expression he'd seen on her the first day he made her run off at dinner. He could tell she was feeling very uncomfortable, with Sasori glaring at her. He only wished he had the same effect on her.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I-I-I wasn't looking where I was go-," Sakura stuttered out.

"Save it," he interrupted. "I don't want to here any excuses. Now go sit down."

Sakura nodded slowly and made her way over to Hinata.

"Not there," Sasori spat. "Sit here at the front." He pointed to the empty seat at the front next to Gaara. Sakura sighed and did as she was told.

Gaara watched as the pink haired girl made her way over and sat in the seat next to him. She slumped down in her chair, crossed her arms and looked down at the floor. Her hair fell and covered her face, so Gaara couldn't tell if she was scared, upset or angry anymore.

Sasori turned to the class and continued with the chemistry lesson. Every now and again, Gaara's eyes drifted over towards the pink haired girl. She hadn't moved an inch. She just sat there with her hair covering her face.

"Ok class, now that we have learned the propeties of magnesium. Let's see what it does when you add fire," informed Sasori.

The moment she heard the word 'fire' Sakura shot her head up.

Gaara saw her eyes full of terror. He stared at them wondering what had made her feel so scared. He wanted to know because he wanted to use it against her.

Unfortunately for him, Sakura noticed him staring at her again. The fear turned to anger as she looked at him and he glared at her. '**Are you kidding me. He's glaring at us again. We weren't the one's staring at him. so why should he glare at us when we catch his stare. I'm getting fed up of that guy," **moaned Inner Sakura.

She looked away from Gaara and tried to focus on the lesson, but with all her strength she couldn't even bare to look at the terrifying red head at the front of the class teaching the lesson. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something about him made her shiver with fear.

Gaara on the other hand, didn't scare her, but instead he annoyed her.

She caught him staring at her again and when she turned to confront him about it, he gave her another death glare. That was it for Sakura she couldn't take it anymore. She let Inner Sakura take over for a couple of minutes.

She turned to Gaara again and he gave her another dirty look. Then she flipped and yelled at him, "What is your problem? Stop staring at me, you freak!"

The whole class looked at Sakura with astonished looks on their faces. They couldn't believe she had just blew her top off at Gaara. They were a little worried about what Gaara was going to do. He had an angry look on his face and his eye kept twitching slightly.

"Sakura Haruno!" Sasori roared.

Sakura's face went blank and she slowly turned to the scary teacher. "Y-Y-Yes?" Sakura stuttered again.

"How dare you shout at someone in my class, during the lesson," he growled. Sakura saw a murderous look in Sasori's eyes as he spoke to her. Did he really hate her that much? He didn't even know her, so why did he hate her so much?

Sakura shrunk down into her chair again. She could still feel Sasori's glare on her head and what was even worse, was that she feel Gaara giving her the most evil look he could possibly give. Both red heads with glaring at her with murderous eyes.

All of a sudden, Sakura felt warm. She felt warmth crawling through her entire body. Images flashed in her mind, images of her parents and then of fire. Sakura felt dizzy and started to hyperventilate. She could feel the intensity of the flames and she was absolutely terrified.

Gaara noticed her start to panick and hyperventilate and stopped glaring at her.

She was clingling to her top and struggling to breath. Hinata noticed this too, in fact everyone did. Sakura was having a really bad panick attack.

Hinata got up out of her desk and led Sakura out of the door, before Sasori could say anything. She hurried with Sakura to the infirmary. She was still finding it difficult to breath.

When they got there, she sat Sakura down on one of the beds and went and got a doctor.

A tall man with long white messy hair, came through the door with Hinata. He walked up to Sakura, who was shaking uncontrollably. "Well then," he spoke. "Let's have a look at what's wrong with you." He leaned closer and went to try and stop her from shaking, but Sakura edged away.

"Don't touch me," she snapped at him. Hinata stepped for and wrote down on her white board, 'But Sakura, Jiraiya's just trying to help you.'

"I don't care," growled Sakura. "I don't want any help. I just want to be left alone." With that she tried to make a run for her room, but Jiraiya was faster and grabbed hold of her arm. He could feel her shaking still and decided, that if he was going to help her he needed to restrain her.

Jiyaira whispered something to Hinata, that Sakura didn't quite understand. Hinata nodded and disappeared out of the room for a moment.

Sakura was still trying break free of Jiraiya's grip, when Hinata came back hold some straps. She fed them through the holes in the side of the hospital bed and then Jiyaira forced Sakura to lie on it.

When she was lying down, Hinata strapped up Sakura's arms and legs and Jiyaira let go of Sakura. She was still lashing out trying to get the straps off, but it was no use. All the while violent images of her parents, Sister Chiyo and all the kids at the orphanage, flashed through her mind. She could see the fire everywhere and then hidden behind the flames, were those eyes again. Those terrifying eyes.

Sakura stopped lashing out and began to sing the song she always sang to calm her down. Hinata and Jiraiya watched as she composed herself. Her breathing began to slow down and the look in her eyes had faded.

She lay there for a few hours. Every now and again Jiraiya would check up on her. He'd sent Hinata away, back to her classes.

Meanwhile Sakura had collected her thoughts and was her usual calm self again. She knew bad things happened when she got close to someone. She wondered if maybe this was her punishment for getting close to people. Maybe she should distance herself from them a little more.

**Hope you liked it. the next chapter will be up in another couple of days. Depends when I can get it typed up.**

**Until then please Read and Reveiw. I really do love to know what you thought about it ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 Uncovered Information

Chapter 7- Uncovered information

For the past few weeks, Sakura had barely spoken to anybody. She spent most of her time closed off in her room. Even Hinata couldn't get through to her. It was like Sakura had built a giant stone wall between her and everybody else.

She'd lost the will to paint. It didn't seem to help her feel joyful like it used to. Instead Sakura spent most of her time lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling or looking out of the window.

The only time anyone saw her anymore was when she had breakfast, lunch and dinner. She refused to go to classes and even had Tsunade banging on her door, when she skipped group therapy.

Hinata, Temari, Naruto, Tenten, Ino, Lee, Kiba, Kankuro and even Shikamaru, were worried about her. They needed to get her to come out of hiding and interact more.

Temari held a meeting for everyone in the wing. She even made sure Gaara would take part, since she thought it was at least partly his fault for Sakura's breakdown. "Ok guys. Sakura's not coming out of her room for barely anything. We need to get her smiling again. Any ideas on how?" she asked.

"Maybe we should have a party?" suggested Kankuro.

"Nah, we only do that when it's someone's birthday," responded Temari.

"How about we have a games night?" proposed Kiba. He really did love playing games, almost as much as Naruto loved ramen.

Tenten groaned, "Ugh not more stupid board games. Kiba try doing something else for once." Kiba gave Tenten a dirty look and they started arguing with eachother.

Gaara leaned back against the wall watching his sister failing at controlling them. In end he got fed up of all the noise that he stepped forward. "Will you all stop being so annoying," he growled.

Everyone immediately went quiet and looked at him, fear in everyones' eyes. Gaara then leaned back against the wall and motioned for Temari to go on. "Thank you... Gaara," she said looking a little confused as to why he'd helped her. "Ok so anymore ideas and I don't want another argument about it," she stated.

To everyone's surprise Shikamaru spoke up, "Well I have an idea and it will be fun, but there is a risk if we get caught." Everyone leaned in to listen to his risky idea. "We could all break out of the wing at night and play my favourite game, throughout the entire institution. We could play 'Lost and Found'. A game where someone takes an item of everyone elses possesions and hides them somewhere in the building. I will be the one to take something and hide it, since I can go through unlocking the doors. Then you will split into pairs for this game, so no one gets lost and I will tell you which floor your items are on. Does everybody get it?" Most people nodded and others said yes. "Right, good," responded Shikamaru. He turned to go to his room and then remembered something. "Oh there is one troublesome catch," he stated earning most peoples' attention. "Someone will need to break into Tsunade's office and steal the keys from her desk, otherwise there will be no way we can get out of our wing."

"So..." Temari intterupted. She looked at everyone and said simply, "Who wants to steal the keys?" Everyone turned there shook there heads and some people looked away.

Seeing how nobody else seemed brave enough to perform such a task, Gaara spoke out in his cold voice, "I'll do it." Everyone turned there heads to him and looked at him completely astonished. This annoyed Gaara to no end, but he kept his blank expression.

"Ok, so it's settled," informed Temari. "Gaara will get the keys for us this dinner time and... wait! How are we going to get Sakura out of her room?" They all thought for a little while and then Naruto spoke out.

"I know, Gaara should apoligize to her, since he's at least partly the reason she had a panic attack." Gaara glared at Naruto, but Temari was agreeing with him.

"That's a good idea Naruto. Hinata couldn't get her to come out so maybe if Gaara apoligized Sakura would forgive him and come out of her room," Temari summed up. She then looked at Gaara, along with all the girls and most of the boys. "Gaara we don't want to hurt you-"

"So don't," stated Gaara simply.

"But you hurt Sakura badly and now you're going to have to make up for it. Even if we have to force you, you will apoligize to her," Temari growled.

Just then everyone started to close in on Gaara. He huffed and snapped at them, "You think you can take on me? If any of you touch me I'll kill you." He eyes showed that same muderous intent he had given Sakura, that day in Sasori's class.

No one seemed to be effected by it, they all thought since there was a lot of them, they could overpower him. They were wrong. Temari had completely forgotten about the sand Gaara controlled, since he hadn't used it in over three years.

Fortunately though Gaara didn't kill them, but instead attacked them and threw them off of himself.

Meanwhile Sakura was lying on her bed thinking about stuff, when she heard a lot of commotion come from outside her door. She wondered what was happening and for the first time in over three weeks, her curiosity got the better of her. She rolled off her bed and wandered over to the door.

When she opened the door, she found Gaara standing there with a creepy look on his face. There was sand attacking Temari, Kankuro, Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Lee. Shikamaru was leaning against his door watching it, so was Sasuke. They didn't want to get involved with the fight, that was occuring.

Sakura however couldn't stand there and watch the people, she had grown to call her friends, being thrown around and severly injured by sand. She looked around franctically, looking for the source of the sand. Then she noticed it pouring out from Gaara's hands. She understood now, why he had a crazed look on his face, he was concerntrating.

Seeing that no one had noticed her yet, she took her advantage and ran up to Gaara and shoved him to the floor.

Gaara immediately broke out of his concerntration and was enraged to find the pink haired girl running up to his sister and brother and helping them out. He hadn't noticed her come out of her room and push him to the floor. He sat on the floor scowling at Sakura.

Temari, Kankuro and the others were amazed that Sakura was out of her room and they were even more astounded by what they just saw her do to Gaara. No one had ever pushed Gaara before. They couldn't even touch him, let alone push him.

"Sakura, you're out of your room," Sakura nodded as she tended to the cuts and bruises on Temari's leg. "Y-Y-You just pushed Gaara!" Sakura just shrugged she didn't see what the big deal was about it.

Once everyone was bandaged up and seen to Sakura collasped on the sofa out of exhaustion, she'd never seen so many injuries and on top of that, she had to use all her strength to push Gaara to the floor.

By this time Gaara had walked into his room and slammed the door shut. Temari and the rest were quite terrified at Gaara's anger, but Sakura didn't seem to care about it. '**Wow someone's sure got a temper, hasn't he,'** stated Inner Sakura sarcastically.

Naruto came and sat next to Sakura on the couch, but she edged away a bit, she still didn't want to get too close to them in case they ended up a pile of ash. "What's wrong Sakura?" asked Naruto sounding a little concerned. Sakura just shook her head.

"Oh Sakura!" said Kankuro. "We're gonna have another fun night. It was Shikamaru's idea. We're gonna break out of the wing and play 'Lost and Found' throughout the entire institution. Do you wanna play, come on it will be awsome."

Sakura thought for a few minutes and then decided there would be no harm in joining in. Afterall she was sort of wanting to have some fun and get her mind away from her past. She nodded her head and everyones' faces lit up with joy.

While Sakura was sitting with the rest of the wing, Gaara thought it would be a good time to try and find something out, about her.

He opened his door and closed it quietly. No one seemed to notice him as he crept across the room to Sakura's door. He then silently slipped inside.

Her room was bright and covered in paintings, most of them were of scenery and colourful sunsets.

He wandered over to her desk and started rummaging through the drawers, he found nothing though. Then he picked up a photo that was face down on the desk. It was a picture of three people. A woman with bright pink hair and blues eyes, a man with brown hair and green eyes and finally a young girl, about the age of 5 or 6, with pink glossy hair and sparkling green eyes. Gaara immediately recognised the young girl as Sakura.

She had the same colour hair and eyes, but the young girl's eyes seemed to gleam with happiness and she was smiling. Gaara couldn't help, but be curious as to what happened to stop Sakura smiling, like in the picture.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye. Gaara noticed a dark painting sitting by the window. He walked over and picked it up.

He was surprised when he saw a painting of a burning building. He then found another painting lying on her desk. It was still slightly wet. The painting was the same as the other one. Except it was inside the building and not outside. He then noticed something at the very back of the painting, behind the flames. There was a dark figure standing there. He wondered why Sakura had painted this, she seemed to love to paint bright and colourful paintings, so why did she paint such a dark and disturbing picture?

"What are you doing in here?" asked an annoyed female voice. Gaara turned around and came face to face with those green eyes. Sakura looked down at his hand and at what he was holding. She immediately snatched it from him, earning her an angry growl from Gaara. "Leave those alone, there private."

"I don't care," Gaara growled. Sakura tried to push him out of her room, but he didn't want to budge.

"Get out!" she yelled at him, with inner Sakura starting to take over. He just stood there with his arms folded and smirked at her.

"Make me," said Gaara simply. Sakura shoved him again and managed to get him to the doorway, but from there on he refused to move. Sakura was getting tired of his little games, she just wished he'd leave her alone, like the rest of the world had before she came here. She sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get him out, so instead she refused to play his little game and sat down on her bed.

Gaara was still smirking at her, he wasn't going to let her win. she wanted him out and he wanted answers from her. He wasn't going to make sure he got what he'd came in for. "Will you just stop, please," she spoke quietly. She hung her head low, she didn't want to look at him.

"Tell me about your past," Gaara demanded. His cold voice sliced through the air and hit her ears. His voice reminded her of something. She started to feel warm again and then those dark eyes flashed in her mind.

Gaara noticed something was wrong with her, her eyes showed the same fear from the Chemistry. She started to shake and then she leaned over her bed and pulled something out from under her pillow. It was an ipod.

Sakura put the ear phones in and sat there listening to the music that played.

Gaara watched as Sakura's eyes went from full of fear to peaceful and calm. He had no idea what was with this girl, she was so unpredictable. She didn't even seem to notice him still standing there, when she got up and put her painting back on the window sill and sat there looking out of the window, still listening to her music. Gaara knew he wasn't going to get anything out of her, at least not today. He left room and went back to his own. He had other ways of gaining information about her.

At dinner time, there was no sign of Gaara, people thought he was still in his room cooling off his mood. They hadn't seen him like that for a while. Kankuro wondered what it was that made him act like it all of a sudden. He stared at Sakura and she noticed him looking. He half expected a glare or a frown like Gaara would give him, but Sakura instead gave him a small smile. Kankuro was relieved and smiled back. It was the probably the first time he'd seen her smile a little.

Meanwhile Gaara was excuting the plan he had made. He was still going to get the keys for his wing, but he also had alternative motive. He knew that Tsunade kept the files for the 'Wolf' wing, inside her office somewhere and since he was stealing her keys he might as well take the files with him. afterall they did have more than one copy of the files, so no one would notice he'd taken a set.

He picked the lock to Tsunade's office and crept inside. He then proceeded to search for the keys and files. He found the keys with ease, however the files were hidden in one of the many cabinets within Tsunade's office. It took him 15 minutes to locate them and then gather them all up, leaving him less than 5 minutes to get back to the wing, before anyone could notice him.

He stacked up the files, snatched up the keys and then made his way back to his room.

When he got there undetected, he shut the door and locked it. Then he spread the files out all over his desk. There were 12 in total, including his own. he wanted to see what the doctors said about him.

His eyes flicked over them all until he caught sight of Sakura's file. One of the reasons he stole the files, was because he wanted to find out what Sakura's past was and why she never mentioned it. He also wanted to find out what she was terrified of. Maybe he could unlock the secret behind her reaction during the Chemistry lesson. He knew what his glare did to people and that was definately not a reaction from his glare, so what really did cause Sakura's panick attack.

He picked up the file and shoved the others into the very bottom of his drawers. He took his bottom drawer out and hid the files underneath the drawer, which he then put back into place. His eyes skimmed Sakura's file and he felt the weight of it. The file was surprising light and thin compared to the others.

Gaara sat down on his bed. The bed lining had a black background with red squares covering it. His entire room was more or less black and red. His carpet was a dark red and his walls were black with a red boarder at the top and bottom. He had a very small window, which he hid with red curtains. His room looked as dark and threatening as he did.

His eyes looked at the photo of Sakura. She had the same green eyes and pink hair as she did in the photo in her room, however her eyes were dull and full of sadness. What had she done to get her in this place and why had she lost the sparkle in her eyes? Gaara had to know, he hadn't been this interested in anyone before, but he had to know.

He looked over at her information. Sakura Haruno, age 15, both parents deceased. He looked at her birthday and realised that it was only over a month ago, since she had turned 15.

Gaara then looked at the paragraph under her name and age. He read it to himself, 'Sakura Haruno, parents died in a fire when she was 6 years old. Found outside the burning building, collasped on the drive. Was submitted to an Orphanage, where she lived for 4 years. At the age of 10 she survived another fire, that broke out in the orphanage, she was the only survivor. There was suspicion that Sakura caused the fire, but that was soon over looked. Sakura was then fostered for over 4 years. No one wanted her for more than a year. Reports show that some of the families hated her and others were scared of her. A few days before she turned 15, she was caught in yet another fire. Again she was the only survivor, now blamed for arson at least twice, Sakura is thought to be a dangerous patient. Must keep away from flames at all times.'

After that Gaara remembered her reaction to when Sasori said fire. The fear in her eyes, but that still didn't explain about the other two times. The fear in her eyes earlier on, there was no fire near and no one mentioned anything about flames. He knew there was more to her past than what was written in her file. The only way he would find out would be to confront her and make her tell him, but for now at least, he knew how to get the reaction he wanted out of her.


	8. Chapter 8 The Plan

**Here's the next chapter, sorry you had to wait for more or less a week, but I've been busy and sort of had a bit of writers block.**

**I have a feeling that the further I go into the story the characters seem to be more OOC.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters from it.**

Chapter 8- The Plan

Sakura was fed up with Gaara, he had been trying for the past few days, to get her to speak up about her past. What was wrong with him why couldn't he just leave her alone. She'd thought about punching once, but Hinata told her that wouldn't be a good idea. She said if Sakura did do that then he would probably kill her. So what was she supposed to do, just let Gaara pry into her past? What would happen if he did find out about it? Would he tell the entire wing or would he keep it to himself? She was stuck for what to do.

Sakura sat on her bed and looked around the room at all the paintings. Her eyes scanned the bright colours, that surrounded her room and then settled on the two dark paintings on her window sill. She walked over to them and picked them up. She had no idea why she painted them, all she remembered was her being in one of her dark moods. She could recall a dark figure in the back of her mind and was surprised and also a little scared, when she found that very same figure in one of her paintings, right at the back behind the flames. She immediately dropped the painting and exited the room. The painting terrified her. she must have been in a really dark and messed up room if she had painted that and hadn't realised, but what kept triguring it. Usually it was the mention of fire that made her scared, but lately there's been something else frightening her and she needed to find out what before she hurt someone again.

She went to talk to Hinata in her room since she didn't want to go back into her own.

Meanwhile Naruto and Kankuro were wrestling and Gaara was watching TV. He noticed Sakura walking across the room to Hinata's room. She had a timid look on her face, something had spooked her. She saw him looking at her and gave him a dirty look, he returned it with an icy glare.

Sakura just ignored him and went into Hinata's room to speak to her.

Shikamaru came out of his room and said, "Hey Gaara I've been meaning to ask, but did you get the keys from Tsunade's office in the end?" Gaara got up and went to his room, he then came out a minute later and threw the keys to Shikamaru. "Great that means we've got everything for Saurday."

Gaara sat back down on the sofa and flicked through the channels trying to find something good to watch. It was a shame they weren't allowed to watch horror movies because they were too violent.

He started to get irratated when Kankuro threw Naruto over the sofa and on to the floor in front of Gaara. He glared at Naruto.

Naruto rubbed the back of neck and laughed nervously. "Hehe... sorry Gaara," he said with a shaky voice.

"Hey Naruto, you alright? Did I hurt you?" asked Kankuro taunting Naruto.

"Yeh you wish Kankuro," shouted Naruto, earning him another glare from Gaara. Naruto noticed this and ran back over to Kankuro. He hated being the victim of Gaara's glare as much as anyone did. Gaara seemed to control the people in the 'Wolf' wing, through fear and he hated it when he couldn't control someone.

Naruto went over to Kankuro and whispered, "Hey Kankuro. Can we go to my room I need to talk to you about something in private."

Kankuro nodded his head and they went into Naruto's room. He knew that Naruto wanted to talk about Gaara, since he had been so quiet and locked the door to his room. Kakuro knew through past experience, how dangerous it was to speak about Gaara, especially when he was in the room. "So Naruto, why do you want to talk about Gaara?" he asked quietly.

Naruto turned to him with a confused look. "How did you know that this was about Gaara?" he questioned. Kankuro laughed and spoke.

"You were being quiet around Gaara, so he didn't know you wanted to talk to me. Everyone acts like that when they rarely want to talk about him. You do understand that if Gaara does hear this conversation then he'll probably put you in the infirmary, like Ino that time," Kankuro stated. Naruto nodded. Kankuro sighed, "Ok so what is about Gaara you want to talk about?"

"It's the tension between him and Sakura. He seems to hate her a lot more than he hates us. Do you know why?"asked Naruto.

"I think it's the fact, that he feels threatened by her, because for some reason, she isn't scared of him like we are and if she's not scared of him then, he can't control her like he can with us. You know Gaara he's always in control, he's always making us uncomfortable for his own amusement, but he can't do that with Sakura. She doesn't seem scared of him, in fact it's quite the opposite according to Temari. Sakura actually hates Gaara, she's not afraid of him, she just thinks he's annoying." Kankuro told him.

"So that's it. Well then I think we should do something about the tension between them-" stated Naruto.

"Are you crazy? Do you have any idea what Gaara would do if he found out we interfered with his 'prey' as he calls her?" intterupted Kankuro.

"No. Wait he calls her his 'prey'? That's just creepy," said Naruto.

"Yeh, well this is Gaara we're talking about. I'm just worried that she's gonna push him too far and end up like Ren. The last girl who lived in that room," Kankuro told him.

"Ren? Who's Ren?" asked Naruto. Kankuro sighed and put his hand to his forehead.

"Ugh you're such an idiot. Ren, the girl who annoyed Gaara and he killed her. Remember her now?" questioned Kankuro.

"Oh her!" said Naruto. "Yeh I remember her, poor girl. She was terrified of Gaara. It was unfortunate that she ran into him that day, when he was in one of his dark moods. I think she didn't see where she was going and ran right into him. All I remember after her disappearing out of the lunch room, was hearing a scream and when we got there Gaara had her up against the wall, his hands wrapped around her neck and he had that crazy look in his eyes. He chocked her to death, didn't he?" asked Naruto. Kankuro nodded in agreement.

"Yeh. Come to think of it. I recon Gaara would've chocked me to death a few weeks ago, if you and Kiba didn't hold him back and Sakura hadn't dared to try and pry his hands from my neck. Heh, I think I go that girl my life," said Kankuro rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Hey! What about me and Kiba. We helped to," yelled Naruto.

"Keep it down Naruto, remember Gaara is just outside in the common room. Any way you wouldn't have been able to get Gaara's grip off from around my neck, by just trying to pull him back. You need to at least get his grip to loosen before you could pull him away," stated Kakuro in his matter-of-a-fact voice.

Meanwhile unfortunately for them Gaara wasn't stupid and was standing on the other side of Naruto's door listening to their conversation. He heard every single word of it. He knew they were talking about him and Sakura. He was annoyed to here them say that Sakura wasn't afraid of him, but instead found him annoying. Well he knew that her opinion about him was going to change soon, since he knew what did frighten her and he could use her past to mess with her even further.

He was about to kick the door down when they were talking about that time he would've killed Kankuro if not for Sakura's interference. When he heard Naruto come up with something.

"I still think we should try and settle the fight between them," said Naruto.

"Yeh well, you can, but I'm not interfering. I've already almost been chocked by Gaara and I don't want that to happen again," spoke Kankuro.

"So," Naruto stated simply.

"So? I don't want to die, so you can do it on your own," moaned Kankuro.

"Oh come on, at least listen to my plan," said Naruto. Kankuro gave him a funny look then sighed.

"Ok, let's here it." Naruto jumped for joy then sat back down and told Kankuro.

"Well you know the game of lost and found that shikamaru's setting up." Kankuro nodded. "He said that we have to go in pairs and he told me that it's gonna be a draw out of a hat, because he knows if we pick then no one will want to go with Gaara because who in their right mind would want to be alone wandering the corridoors with him. I thought that we could speak to Shikamaru and rig it, so that Sakura and Gaara are put together and hopefully they will speak to eachother and stop the fighting." Kankuro mouth dropped and he gave Naruto an angry look.

"Are you crazy? If Gaara and Sakura go together, then they will be alone and Gaara will probably tear her to peices," yelled Kankuro. He immediately put his hand over his mouth, realising that he had just shouted that last statement. He hoped Gaara hadn't heard it otherwise he would be in big trouble.

"Yeh there is that problem, but I've already spoken to Shikamaru and he agreed to do it, so it's done and there's nothing you or anyone can do about it," stated Naruto.

Gaara was still listening to the conversation and at the sound of Naruto's plan, a smirk crept across his face. 'Look's like Saturday night is gonna be interesting,' he thought to himself. Then he walked away from the door to his room.

When he got there, he fished the files out and opened one. It was Naruto's. It told Gaara that Naruto had violent mood swings and can get very dangerous when angered.

Gaara had already read about Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke and Ino.

Sakura had survived three fires and was blamed for arson on the third time. Hinata had seen her cousin kill himself and hasn't spoken since then. Sasuke had murdered his brother and finally Ino had put her ex-boyfriend in the hospital in a coma.

After finishing Naruto's he picked up Tenten's. It told him that she had attacked a kid at her school, with a kunai. She told the court that the girl had been bullying her for years and one day she just snapped.

Kiba's file told Gaara that like his sister, Kiba thought he was a dog, except he went mad one day and mauled a little girl. Loud high pitch noises disturb him and he loses control.

Gaara read the files for a few hours until about 1am. He then decided to go and see if there was anything on the TV again.

He opened his door and made his way to the sofa, when he got there though he found Sakura lying on the couch. She still had her eyes open, but her mind was somewhere else.

Her eyes were dull and heavy, she looked exhuasted. Then her eyes shot over to Gaara. She didn't even bother to get up she just turned her head to him and said, "What do you want?"

Gaara didn't respond instead he sat down on the same sofa. He noticed she was holding something. It looked like a sketch pad.

Sakura saw him looking at it and drew it up to her chest. She wasn't going to let him get it. She sat up, brought her knees up to her chest, so Gaara couldn't see and flicked through the pages. For a while now she had been drawing these strange dark pictures, but she didn't know what they meant. The drawings were all incomplete, as if there was something missing that she couldn't quite think of.

Suddenly she heard Gaara chuckle. She looked up and glared at him. A smirk crept across his face again. "What are you smirking at?" she growled. Gaara chuckled again and leaned in close to her.

"I know about the fires," he whispered. Then he leaned back and looked at her face. Sakura's eyes widened, questions whizzing around in her head.

How does he know about the fires? How long as he known? What he gonna do with that knowledge? Is he going to tell everybody? The questions spun in her head, she was so sure she had been careful enough not to tell anyone or let anyone find out about her past, so how had he found out about the fires and how much did he really know?

Gaara watched Sakura's eyes and saw the whirl of emotions going through her head, anger, sadness, confusion and fear. Finally he had gotten the reaction he wanted from her. It really did seem that her past haunted her. Why was she so scared of it though? Gaara had seen fires before and they were nothing that would seriously mess someone up. Especially if it had been an accident like she claims it is.

Finally after a few minutes, Sakura managed to speak up. "How much do you know?" she asked, fear struck across her face.

"Enough," Gaara responded. He smirked at her, face full of fear.

Sakura sighed, the expression on her face changed to anguish. "Gaara..." she said. Gaara smirk disappeared, it was the first time he'd ever heard her say his name. "Just leave it alone. My past isn't something you should pry into."

Anger started to swell up inside Gaara, "Don't tell me what I can and can't do," he snapped. "I know about your past and that is that." Sakura sighed again and looked at the floor.

"It's not as simple as that," she told him quietly. "I don't even know what happened entirely. So just leave it alone."

"No!" he growled. "I won't leave it alone. If you won't tell me on your own then I will make you!" He got up out of his seat and started to make his way to his room.

"Fine," yelled Sakura. "Be like that, but don't blame me when you end up a pile of ash."

Gaara suddenly stopped and turned to Sakura. "Is that why you're scared? Because everyone you cared about turned to ash?" he said taunting her. Sakura was silent, then she glared at him and went to her room and slammed the door behind her.

The slam woke up Kankuro and he peeked out of his door. He saw Gaara standing there glaring at Sakura's door. "God Gaara, what did you do to her?" he groaned.

"Shut up Kankuro," Gaara snapped, clenching his fists. Kankuro immediately shut his door, leaving Gaara glaring at Sakura's door again. "Remember one thing Sa-ku-ra, you are my prey," he growled. Then he went back to his room.

The next day, Sakura avoided him as much as possible. He was really annoying her. She tried warning him, but he wouldn't listen. There was nothing more she could do, except avoid him.

Unfortunately thanks to Sasori, she couldn't do that, since he made her sit next to Gaara. She knew that Sasori hated, but she couldn't understand why though. Accidents happen, just because she bumped into him, he makes her life as miserable as possible. It was stupid. Maybe Sasori was Gaara's relative, because he looked a lot like him. So because Gaara hates her then maybe that's why Sasori hates her and put her in the worst possible place she could sit.

She hated Chemistry because of the scary red head teaching and other one sitting next to her glaring daggers at her everytime she turned around. Not only did she feel uncomfortable about it, but she also saw images in her mind every now and again, why?

At least the lesson was only 45 minutes long. After that they had biology with the freaky snake enthusiast Orochimaru. He didn't hate Sakura, but he wasn't much kinder than Sasori. However he was like that to the entire class, except for Sasuke and Kabuto, who he seemed to take a shine to.

After Biology, they had Physics with Kuranai, she was a lot kinder than Orochimaru and Sasori put together. Then finally for the last lesson they had PE with Gai. He was kind, but also very much like Lee. He liked to push the class to their absolute limits. The strangest thing though is when Lee and Gai see eachother every week they have the lesson.

They always yell eachothers names and do a slow motion hug, which Sakura thought was very Bizarre. Then she found out that Lee was abandoned when he was a child and Gai took him in. Then when he found out Lee had to go tot he Mental Institution Gai stook by him and got a job there as the PE instructor, so he got a chance to see him every week. Instead of every two months or so.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Th****e next one is Chapter 9- Let the Games Begin.**

**I will hopefully have it up by the end of the week at the latest, until then please read and review ;)**


	9. Chapter 9 Let the Games Begin

**Sorry this chapter is a little short, but hopefully my next few chapters will make up for it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any of them.**

Chapter 9- Let the Games Begin

It was the night of the 'event' and no one had seen shikamaru for a while. He had vanished during lunch and hadn't come back yet. People were starting to wonder if he'd gotten into some trouble.

They were all gathered in the common room waiting for him. Sakura sat with Hinata, Naruto, Temari, Tenten and Kankuro on one of the sofas. She was reading a mystery book, whilst the others were talking and moaning about Shikamaru.

Gaara sat on the opposite couch. No one dared to sit next to him. He still looked annoyed after Sakura's last out burst at him. He sat up on the sofa glaring at Sakura every now and again.

Sakura would sometimes catch his glare and give him a nasty look in return. Naruto was starting to regret his plan, but it was too late, there was no turning back now. If Gaara or even Sakura found out about it they would murder him. The only thing he could do was keep quiet about it and hope that Shikamaru and Kankuro don't mention anything.

He wished he could undo it though, for Sakura's sake, because at the moment Gaara was looking at her with muderous intentions in his eyes. Poor Sakura he knew she was tough, but it would be a miracle if she survived, if Gaara used his sand on her.

All of a sudden Shikamaru came through the heavy metal doors.

"Where have you been?" yelled a certain blonde haired boy.

"Ugh..." replied Shikamaru. "Where do you think I've been... setting up the game for the night."

"Oh yeh..." Naruto laughed nervously and sratched the back of his neck. "I... um... forgot about that," he admitted.

"What! Naruto why do you think we were all gathered on the sofas waiting for him?" shouted Ino.

"umm... I thought we were going to watch a movie," he responded innocently. Temari smacked her forehead and sighedat his stupidity.

"Naruto we've never all done that before. One Gaara, Sasuke and a few others very rarely watch a movie and two we can never all agree on one film," she told him. Naruto stared at her blankly, but Temari ignored it and motioned for shikamaru to get the game started.

"Naruto you idiot," Sasuke sneered. Naruto growled at him and they both had a glaring match.

Sakura had been here long enough to know that this always happened. She rolled her eyes and spoke up, "Can't you two just get along for one night at least, please." Naruto and Sasuke looked at her.

"Sorry Sakura- chan. I won't argue with someone, who isn't even worth my time, anymore," answered Naruto, earning a growl from Sasuke.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. He knew she was expecting at least a sorry from him. "No," he said simply. Sakura glared at Sasuke, got up and walked over to him.

"I may seem shy, but I will tell you once. If you tick me off I will make you regret it," she growled. Everyone stared at her. No one had ever seen her like this before, she was always shy or at the most a little talkative.

Over the past week Sakura had seemed to become more interactive with everyone. She seemed to have stopped closing up so much, although she still wouldn't talk to anyone about her past. She just hoped that Gaara would keep it to himself.

Sasuke looked Sakura in the eyes for a few minutes. Then he pulled away and sighed, "Fine." Sakura's expresion turned to pleased. She sat back down with Hinata and Temari, all the while she could feel the cold eyes of Gaara on her.

Kankuro among others noticed the tention between Sakura and Gaara. "Ok Shikamaru, start with the game already," he said.

Shikamaru nodded and spoke, "There are a couple of rules before we get started, one make sure to keep quiet, no one wants to get caught do they?"

Everyone shook their heads, no. "And two everyone has to stay with the partner their given at all times. This place is big and the only way I found my way around, was by using the map I stole from reception, I only have one so since I know where everything is one of you will be on their own, so they will get the map. Do we all understand?" he asked looking at Naruto especially. They all nodded and Shikamaru sighed. He really found it troublesome to be setting up the game.

Shikamaru walked into his room and came back out holding a bunch of slips of paper. He handed them all out and told everyone not to look at them yet. Then he said for Naruto to open his up. He had the number 3. Next was Temari she had 8, Ino got the number 6, Kiba had 10, Kankuro got 2, Hinata got 9, Gaara got 7, Sasuke recieved 4, Lee got 1, Tenten had 11 and finally Sakura got 5.

"Ok guys, the partners will go like this. 1 and 11 who is that?" he asked. Tenten and Lee stepped forward.

Tenten looked at Lee and smacked her forehead. 'Oh great, I have to roam the halls with Mr Youthful,' she thought to herself.

"Yay I get to go with you Tenten!" yelled Lee. He grabbed her arm and pulled out of the door.

"Wait I haven't told you what floor your stuff is- Oh forget it," said Shikamaru. He turned to the rest of them. "Next is 2 and 10." Kankuro and Kiba stepped forward and looked at each other.

"What I've got to go with you?" shouted Kiba. Kankuro sighed and ignored him. They were both hoping to go with a girl.

Next was 3 and 9, Hinata and Naruto.

Naruto looked at Hinata and grinned, Hinata just blushed deep red. Sakura rolled her eyes, she knew they both liked eachother, however Hinata was too shy to admit it to him and Naruto was too stupid to even think about asking her out.

After them there was 4 and 8, Sasuke and Temari.

Sasuke groaned when he found out he had Temari. He wasn't going to drop out again though, he didn't want another black eye from her.

The only ones who were left, were Gaara, Ino and Sakura. Temari hoped Sakura wasn't the one who was wiht Gaara. She knew just as well as everybody else how much Gaara despised Sakura and likewise.

"Last pairing is 5 and 7," announced Shikamaru. "Whoever has 6 will be on their own with the map."

Everybody tensed as Gaara stepped forward. They looked towards the two girls, hoping it wasn't Sakura who had the pairing number.

Sakura looked at Ino and she looked at her. Then Sakura looked over at Gaara and sighed. She got up from her seat and everyone gasped. She made her way over to Gaara and stopped next to him.

Gaara had a blank expression on his face, but inside he was smirking evily.

"Wait! Sakura can't go with Gaara!" yelled Temari. Shikamaru looked Temari and saw a worried expression on her face. "They hate eachother and we all know what happens to the people Gaara despises."

Gaara sent a glare in Temari's direction, making her gulp, but she carried on, "If Gaara and Sakura are left on their own, then Gaara tear her apart! She should go with In-"

"Are you kidding me Temari?" spoke Sakura. "I can take care of myself. He doesn't scare me at all. Like I would let him tear me apart."

"But what about the sand?" asked Kankuro.

Sakura glared at him. "I really don't care. Anyway I was the one who saved you lot from the sand last time, remember?" she stated. This earned a glare her a glare from Gaara. Sakura noticed this and grinned at him. She wasn't going to get all worked up over a stupid glare, there was no point.

"They have to stay together, that's it. Anyway there objects that I have taken are on the same floor so it makes it easier," Shikamaru told them.

"Easier? Oh yeah like Sakura being alone in the dark with Gaara will be easier, you know what he will do," yelled Temari again.

"Temari, shut up," growled Gaara. She could see it in his eyes, the murderous intention. This made her fear for Sakura even more, but Gaara had spoken and she didn't want to annoy him further. She just prayed that Sakura could, as she had said take care of herself.

"Ugh can we please just get on with the game now, this is getting to be such a drag," replied Shikamaru trying to change the conversation. Naruto had told him to at all costs make sure Gaara and Sakura were put together. He just hoped he was making the right choice.

**Sorry I just had to leave it there to keep you wanting to read to see what happens next.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one should be up as soon as I finish typing it up, hopefully on sunday if not monday at the latest.**

**Until then Read and Review please ;)**


	10. Chapter 10 Troubles

**Ok here's the next chapter sorry it took so long, me and my best friend mel, pen name- samelia uchiha are writing a fanfic together and have created an account called- lightanddark2011.**

**The story is going to be a random funny comedy called The Golden Ramen. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto etc.**

Chapter 10- Troubles

After the arguement was over, the pairs reluctantly made their way to the floor Shikamaru told them their things were hidden on. Hinata and Naruto, Temari and Sasuke were the last pairs to leave. Temari, Hinata and Naruto wanted to wait until Gaara and Sakura had gone. So they knew which floor they were going to be on.

Shikamaru had told them they were on the bottom floor and he had also delibrately put Kankuro and Kiba's things on that floor too, so they could keep an eye on Gaara and restrain him they needed to.

Sakura wandered through the halls and down the stairs with Gaara just a few steps behind. She wasn't worried at all, if he tried something she would show him exactly what inner Sakura could do.

Shikamaru had told them their stuff was hidden on the ground floor. It had to be the furthest away from the wing, didn't it.

They walked in silence along the corridoor of the third floor. It was taking them forever to just get down to the ground floor. The stairs only went down a level each time and they were always at the opposite ends of the building.

Sakura could see how someone would get lost easily, the place was a giant maze. It was probably to reduce the chances of a patient actually finding their way out of here easily.

She was also aware of the deadly gaze Gaara kept on her. He had been staring at her ever since they had left the wing. It was starting to annoy her again. All she wanted from him was to stop staring or at least not glare at her when she turned around to him. **' You should let me at him, I'll teach him a thing or two about manners, cha!' **yelled Inner Sakura.

Sakura just giggled at the remark and Gaara noticed this.

'What is she giggling about? God I don't get this girl at all,' he thought to himself.

Just then Sakura stopped giggling and turned around to face Gaara. "What is your problem, just because you don't get me doesn't mean you have to be mean," she said to him.

Gaara was speachless, he could have sworn he had just said that in his head and not out loud. What was going on?

"How did you hear me?" asked Gaara keeping his cool, even though inside he was confused.

Sakura turned back and said, "You said it out loud, how could I not hear it."

Gaara just continued to stare at the girl. Then curiosity got the better of him for the second time since she had came. "What were you laughing about anyway, usually if someone got paired with me they are shaking all over," he spoke.

Sakura giggled again. "You obviously haven't met anyone who hasn't been scared of you before and that makes you scared because you control people with fear and since you can't do that to me, you find me a threat." She turned her head to face, but carried on walking. "Am I right?" she asked.

Gaara glared at her. 'How did she know that?' he thought to himself.

"If you're going to say that out loud, at least talk to me and not to yourself about me," she stated.

'I could've sworn I said that in my head," Gaara thought again.

"Well you didn't," answered Sakura. "Because I can hear every word."

Gaara said nothing else, but instead carried on making his way down to the bottom floor with Sakura. That's where he had planned on attacking her.

Meanwhile Hinata and Naruto were growing close. "So Hinata what do you enjoy doing for fun?" Naruto asked her.

Hinata wrote down on her whiteboard and showed it to Naruto, 'I like to play games and hang around with my friends.'

"Yeh me too..." responded Naruto. They walked in silence for a few minutes, until Naruto couldn't take the silence anymore. "I know you and Sakura are good friends, what do you think to her?" he asked randomly, trying to stir up a conversation.

'I think she's a nice girl, I just wish she would trust us more, she still seems to be keeping something from us,' Hinata wrote down.

"Yeh I know, she likes to go quiet whenever someone brings up something about their past or secrets. I know quite a few secrets everyone has shared a secret with me, even Sasuke, believe it. Except Gaara and Sakura, but Gaara doesn't seem to have any secrets, his siblings told me about his past since he was the reason they were here in the first place, but Sakura won't let anything slip, especially her past, we don't even know what she did to be in here," stated Naruto.

Hinata nodded and they went back to silence.

Suddenly for the first time in years, ever since she had seen Neji kill himself, she spoke. "N...N...Na..ru..to," she stuttered slowly, trying to get her voice to comeback to her.

Naruto thought he heard something and turned to Hinata. she tried again. "N...N...to," she said a little louder this time. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Hinata, did you just speak?" he asked. She nodded her head and tried again a little harder. "N...N...Naruto," she stuttered. Her voice was soft and quiet and Naruto liked it.

"Hinata!" yelled Naruto. "You spoke!" He ran up to Hinata and hugged her. She went red and felt like she was going to pass out. "Hinata are you alright?" Naruto asked looking at her.

"Huh... y...y...yeh I'm fine," she stuttered.

"Ok, let's go find our stuff then," said Naruto. Before Hinata could say anything else he dragged her down the corridoor.

On the second floor Tenten and Lee ran into Sakura and Gaara. "Sakura! It's so good to see you my youthful friend," announced Lee.

"Hey Lee, how's your search with Tenten coming along?" asked Sakura.

"We don't even know what floor our stuff is supposed to be on," Tenten told her. "Thanks to Mr youthful over here, Shikamaru didn't even get the chance to tell us which floor we had to search." She gave Lee a glare and then noticed Gaara standing behind Sakura. "Wait? Sakura did you get paired with Gaara?" she asked.

Sakura nodded her head. "Unfortunately," she aswered.

Tenten grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her around the corner so they could talk in private. "Are you serious Sakura? Do you even know what Gaara will do if you tick him off? Let me just say that you need to be careful and don't annoy him. If he asks you a question, don't respond rudely or anything and also-"

"Tenten, Temari's already been through this with me. I can handle myself. At the moment he's just sstaying behind me, as we make our way down to the bottom floor. He spoken a little, but not much. I'll be fine," Sakura assured Tenten.

"Ok,but be careful. Gaara can be crafty," Tenten told her. Sakura nodded and went back to Gaara and Lee.

When Lee saw Sakura walking up to them, he flashed her that blinding grin and the thumbs up. Gaara on the other hand was glowering at Lee, with his arms crossed, as usual.

"Aghh! Lee can you not do that please, it blinds me every time," Sakura told him.

Lee made a sad face and Gaara smirked.

Sakura saw that she had upset Lee and being herself, she had to make it up to him. "Lee, look I'm sorry, it's just that smile really does blind me, can you please try and keep it to minimum," she apoligized.

"Ok!" yelled Lee happily.

Tenten was getting beyond annoyed by Lee and hit him over the head.

"Ouch Tenten, what was that for?" he moaned.

Tenten just grabbed him by the wrist and started to drag him back down the corridoor. Before she turned a corner, she looked back at Sakura and said, "See ya later Sakura, I've got to go find my stuff and you should too. It's getting late."

Once again Sakura was on her own with Gaara.

Meanwhile, Temari and Sasuke were arguing over which way they should go. "We should go this way," said Temari.

"No this way," argued Sasuke.

"I say we should go this way."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ok, how about this. We should go the way I say, or I'll give you another black eye," argued Temari.

"Ok, ok. We'll go your way," groaned Sasuke. Temari smiled and grabbed Sasuke's wrist. "Don't touch me," he shouted, as he wrenched his hand out of her grip.

"Shhh... be quiet, we're not supposed to be here, remember. If we get caught we'll be in big trouble and it will mean solitary," lectured Temari.

"I know, just don't touch me," stated Sasuke.

"Ok," groaned Temari.

For a while they walked in silence. Temari was still worrying about Sakura and Sasuke was zoning out. He didn't want to be doing this, but he knew if he didn't Temari would give him another black eye. It was just unfortunate that he got stuck with her, he would have prefered Ino, the fangirl. At least then he would be the one in charge, but not with Temari. She was always the leader of the group, the only one she couldn't control was Gaara and that was becasue of his sand and killer instinct.

Sasuke was glad he hadn't gotten stuck with Gaara at least. He wondered how Sakura was doing, he wondered if Gaara had killed her yet.

Gaara didn't speak a lot to anyone, but Sasuke could tell what Gaara was planning by just looking in his eyes. That's how Sasuke read people through their eyes. Only the very best could mask their eyes and usually Gaara did, but earlier on in the common room Gaara didn't seem to bother to mask his eyes. It was like Gaara knew Sasuke was reading them and he wanted him to.

"I wonder how Sakura is doing," said Temari.

Sasuke looked at her and gave her a wierd look, for just suddenly coming out with the very thing he was thinking about too. "Dunno," he responded.

"I hope she's ok. You saw the look in Gaara's eyes didn't you? It's the same look he had just before he mudered Ren. In fact it maybe even worse," Temari told him.

Sasuke nodded and said, "Yeh, but Sakura doesn't seem anything like Ren. She was afraid and Gaara seems to feed off fear, but Sakura doesn't seem to be scared of him."

"You're right, but that's one of the reasons he hates her," responded Temari.

"Whatever, we'll just have to wait and see when we return to the common room, if Gaara comes back and Sakura doesn't then we'll know he killed her. If she comes back too then we'll know he didn't kill her," stated Sasuke.

"Is that what you're going to do? Just wait around and see if he does kill her or not. No! We should actually try and find them, that way we can make sure he doesn't kill her," said Temari.

"Ok... one problem. If Gaara does want to kill her, he will and he'll kill anyone who gets in his way, including us. It's best to just carry on with our thing and wait and see what happens," argued Sasuke. "It's better we live and she dies, instead of all three of us dieing."

Temari was speachless, she could believe Sasuke had just said that. She knew he was a self centered asshole, but this was just ridiculous.

Feeling the anger boil up inside of her, Temari grabbed the collar of Sasuke's shirt. "Listen you self centered jerk, I've had just about enough of you. How can you be so selfish, that you would actually let one of your friends die?" growled Temari.

"I couldn't care less, Sakura isn't my friend anyway. I just know her," stated Sasuke.

Anger raged in Temari's eyes and she was about to throw a punch at Sasuke when, all of a sudden the lights went out.

Distracted by the sudden darkness that surrounded them, Temari let go of Sasuke. "What?" she said. "Why did the lights go out?"

"How should I know," answered Sasuke arrogantly. "I can't see. Have you got a torch?"

"No. I didn't expect the lights to go out," growled Temari.

"Sorry, I was just asking," answered Sasuke sarcastically. "I guess we should go find one then."

"Duh," responded Temari. After that remark, they both went silent and started their search for a torch or a place that had lighting.

Sakura and Gaara had made their way to the bottom floor when the lights suddenly went out. "What happened to the lights?" asked Sakura.

"..."

"Gaara? Are you there? I can't see a thing," said Sakura.

"Me neither," he answered.

"Wait here, I think I have a torch in my bag." She reached into the bag she was carrying on her shoulder and searched through it for a torch.

"Why do you have a bag with you?" asked Gaara.

Sakura found her small pink torch and turned it on. The light was just enough for her to see Gaara's face. She gave him an agitated look and sighed. "Can you not ask me all these questions for once."

Gaara glared at her. "I'll ask you all the questions I want," he growled.

"Fine, but don't expect me to answer them," replied Sakura. "Anyway we should get looking for our stuff."

"Fine," said Gaara.

Sakura started to make her way down the corridoor with Gaara just behind her. They turned several corners and found their way to the dinner hall.

Suddenly Sakura's torh started to flicker and then it went out. "No, no, no. Don't go out. Stupid thing," growled Sakura. Unfortunately the torch was out of batteries, so it wouldn't turn on again. Annoyed by this, Sakura threw the torch at the wall. "Cheap piece of crap, why is it always when you need it the most?" she muttered. She sat on one of the tables with her head resting on her palm. 'This is just great, I can't see a thing. How am I supposed to find my way back to the 'Wolf' wing in the pitch black?' Sakura asked her Inner self.

**'I know and on top of that, I can feel Gaara's eyes on us again. How can he even see us in the darkness?' **moaned Inner Sakura.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Sakura told Gaara sarcastically.

"Why should I?" growled the dangerous voice in the dark. Sakura couldn't tell where he was anymore. It was still too dark.

"Where are you?" she asked him. She was starting to feel a little insecure. Temari and most of them, had said that if he got the chance, he would kill her. She knew that if he planning to, now would be the perfect oppurtunity. There was no sign of him, only darkness surrounded her and she knew that Gaara somewhere near lurking in the pitch black.

Gaara smirked, he noticed the feeling of uncertainty welling up inside Sakura. She really had no idea where he was.

Swiftly and quietly, Gaara made his way to the table Sakura was sitting on. He went behind her and leaned in close.

All of a sudden Sakura felt warm breath on the back of her neck. she tensed up for a second, then she realised it was Gaara and relaxed. "What are you doing?" she asked him. There was no reply. "I know it's you Gaara, stop playing tricks." Silent still surrounded her, Gaara wasn't answering.

Then he spoke in a cold voice, "Are you afraid Sa-ku-ra?" Before she could answer Gaara grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her off the table.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she yelled at him. He put his hand over her mouth and whispered.

"Shhh... we'll get in trouble if we get caught down here remember."

Sakura bit Gaara's hand and yelled, "I don't care, get off me."

"You shouldn't have done that. Now I'll make you pay."

"Yeh, yeh whatever, I'm not afraid of you, Ga-ar-a," she told him. "Now get off me before I get angry."

"No I'm going to make you scared," he let go of her shoulders and grabbed her arm instead and started to drag her across the floor.

Sakura could feel the anger starting to build up inside her. Inner Sakura was screaming angrily, **'How dare he touch us. I'll make him pay, let him have a taste of what I can do, Cha!'**

'No, we both know that's not a good idea,' replied Sakura.

**'Ok, but if he goes any further, I'll make him wish he had never met us,'** Inner Sakura responded.

Meanwhile Gaara continued to drag Sakura through the dinner hall and through a pair of double doors. It was still dark, but now Sakura's eyes had adjusted and she could see the outline of Gaara.

The floor was cold and rock hard, it hurt her back after a few minutes of being dragged around. Sakura kept struggling to free her wrist from Gaara's grip, but it was no use he had a tight hold on it and wasn't going to let her go anytime soon.

"I'd stop struggling if I was you." he told her, his voice was dark and sinister. "I could easily use my sand to restrain you, but it would cause you a lot of pain."

Sakura stopped struggling and calmed down in his grasp. "I hate you," she sighed.

"And yet you're not afraid of me," he replied.

"Yep. I've seen worse things than you. You're just some psycho who lives off peoples fear," she stated. She felt Gaara's grip around her wrist tighten, he had clearly been annoyed even further by that statement. "Where are we going anyway?" she sighed again.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough," responded Gaara in his sinister voice. He carried on dragging her through the corridoors, until finally they reached their destination.

**Sorry I just had to leave it there so it keeps you lot wanting more.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter ;) Next one should be up soon.**


	11. Chapter 11 Gaara's Muderous Side

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. I've read thee reviews from the last chapter and some of the ideas were very good, but I'd already typed this out when I read them, so please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto etc.**

Chapter 11- Gaara's Muderous Side

Gaara pulled Sakura through the heavy metal double doors, in to the infirmary. He dragged her to one of the beds and forced her on to it.

Unfortunately for Sakura he couldn't find the restraints, so he used his sand, to wrap around her wrists and ankles to hold her.

Sakura felt very uncomfortable as the sand dug into her wrists and ankles making them bleed slightly. She felt a sharp pain surge through her. Her wrists and ankles were agonizing, Sakura could see small pools of blood, starting to form where the sand clawed into her skin.

Sakura yelled out in pain and Gaara put his hand over her mouth again. "Shhh... do you want to get solitary?" he asked her. "Oh and by the way I wouldn't try biting me again, my sand can make things a lot more unpleasant for you."

After that Gaara took his hand off Sakura and disappeared through a door.

For a few minutes Sakura was alone. She was starting to feel weaker as more of her blood pooled on the bed, soaking through the sheets and starting to drip on to the floor below.

Sakura had seen that before, somewhere deep in her mind she knew that she had seen blood soak through a bed, but where. An image of blood dripping on to her face, as tears streamed down her cheeks, lingered in her mind. She was beyond disturbed now.

Suddenly Gaara came back through the door holding a candle in one hand and a blade in the other. He walked closer to Sakura.

As he got closer he saw small pools of blood surrounding her and tears streaming from her eyes. He heard a dripping sound and found that some of the blood had soaked through the bed and was dripping on the floor beneath.

Sakura's eyes immediately set on the candle Gaara was holding. Even from a metre away she could still feel the heat of it. Tears still ran down her face, as he got closer. A creepy grin was placed across his face, it reminded her of someone and then, she noticed the blade he was holding in his other hand.

An image flashed through her mind again, this time of a man in a hooded cloak, so she couldn't see his face, holding a razor sharp katana. Sakura felt terrified by this man, even though she didn't know who he was, or what he had done. She started to struggle again and lash out, but the sand kept her firmly on the bed.

Gaara saw Sakura's eyes, they were glazed over, she was no longer with him, she was having another panic attack.

She kept on lashing out and squirming on the bed, as the man in her mind got closer. Then when he was about to touch her, the man disappeared and Sakura came back to reality.

She saw Gaara standing over her, he still had that grin on his face and he was holding the blade over her. Sakura's eyes were pinned to the blade, as he hovered it over her right arm.

His icy blue eyes pierced Sakura's green orbs and he could see the fear he had so desperately wanted, inside her. With that he struck the blade into her lower right arm and engraved the word 'prey' into her.

Sakura screamed in agony as the blade sliced through her skin, giving her a permanent scar.

Kiba and Kankuro, had made their way into the kitchen, looking for a match, so they could have some light to see where the walls were.

Kankuro was fed up with bumping into walls, he had gone face first into one, at least three times now.

Kiba was searching through a cutlery draw, when he heard a scream. A girl screaming. The two boys immediately dropped what they were doing and rushed down the corridoors to where the screaming was coming from.

They turned another corner and the screaming suddenly stopped. That's when they noticed a faint flickering light coming from a crack underneath the heavy metal doors to the infirmary.

Kankuro rushed towards the doors and burst through them. He was horrified to find Gaara perched over Sakura, holding a blade to her arm. There was a small pool of blood below, the bed. He saw Sakura her eyes were weak and her wrists and ankles were restrained by Gaara's sand. He hoped he wasn't too late.

Kiba burst in and stopped in his tracks. He couldn't believe the sight. Gaara usually killed with his sand, it was quick and swift, but not with Sakura. He must've really wanted her to suffer.

"Gaara!" said Kankuro, still shocked by the sight.

Gaara stopped what he was doing and turned his face to Kankuro. He glared at him and was annoyed since Kankuro had just interrupted his fun.

"What have you done?" Kankuro asked him, his eyes still full of shock.

Gaara smirked. "I was having a bit of fun," he said darkly.

"I-I-Is she still alive?" asked kiba, finally able to speak again.

Gaara's smirked widened and Kankuro saw the murderous mind of his younger brother. It scared him to no end.

Suddenly Sakura stirred and twisted her head towards Kankuro and Kiba. She was still alive, but she was very weak. She saw Kankuro and Kiba's shocked faces, and then she saw Gaara standing near her. He was facing Kankuro and Kiba, so she couldn't see the expression on his face.

"Gaara..." said Kankuro slowly. "I think that's enough, now let her go and we'll all forget what happened here tonight."

"No," growled Gaara. "She is my prey and I won't let her go, until I'm done."

Kiba slowly stepped forward and Gaara stepped closer to Sakura. He held the blade in front of the two boys and turned his head towards Sakura for a second.

She looked up at him and he grinned evily at her.

Just then Kankuro and Kiba lunged forward, making Gaara drop the blade on the floor. They tackled him to the ground.

Whilst Gaara fought off Kankuro and Kiba, the sand restraining Sakura, was beggining to loosen.

Kiba pinned Gaara for a second and then was thrown across the room into a wall. Kankuro grabbed Gaara and rolled around on the floor, throwing punches and avoiding Gaara's.

Kiba struggled to his feet and jumped Gaara. All three of them threw punches and tackled eachother. At one point Kiba accidently tackled Kankuro by mistake. This allowed Gaara to brake free and stand up.

He turned towards the bed Sakura was on, and was surprised to find she was gone. The sand that had been restraining her, had been broken through and she had rolled off the bed on to the floor, where she had managed to drag herself away from here.

Gaara was fuming, he walked over to Kankuro, who was still trying to untangle himself from Kiba, and grabbed him by the scruff. Gaara pointed to the empty blood soaked bed. "Where is she?" he growled.

Kankuro looked at the bed astonished to find it empty. "What? She's gone?" he said stupidly.

Gaara gritted his teeth. "Of course she's gone, do you think she just vanished into thin air or something," he roared. Kankuro was terrifed he hadn't seen his brother this angry, since he mudered his uncle and father.

"Gaara..." he said cautiously. "Calm down, let's just forget about her for the moment and go back up to the common room."

"Kankuro..." said Kiba. "I'm pretty sure she's dead by now, from all that blood loss Gaara caused her." He pointed to the blood soaked bed and the pool of blood beneath it.

Gaara smirked and started to calm down. He walked over to a tap and washed off the blood, then accompanied by Kankuro and Kiba, he made his way back to the common room.

**Hope you liked this chapter and I bet you weren't expecting that. Anyway the next one will be up as soon as possible.**

**Until then continue to Read and Review ;)**


	12. Chapter 12 Unwanted Memories

**Here it is the long awaited chapter that will reveal Sakura's past.**

**Hope you like it ;)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto etc.**

Chapter 12- Unwanted Memories

Sakura was sat up against a wall in the darkness. Her breathing was uneasy and her wrists, ankles and arm hurt like hell, but she was still alive. She sat in the dark for a few minutes, trying to pull herself together. She was still weak, but her energy was slowly starting to return to her.

All of a sudden the lights came back on. The power cut was over. Able to at least stand, Sakura searched through the cupboards for soem medical supplies.

Her wrists and ankle were still bleeding a little, but not as much. The sand had made deep rings around them, that would probably scar for life. She found some bandages and began to wrap up the wounds. After they had been sorted Sakura looked at her arm, it was a bloody mess. She reached for the tap and began to wash off the dried and fresh blood. As she did, the blood revealed the word 'prey' carved into her arm. She knew she was definately going to have that for life. She proceeded to clean the wound and then dress it in a bandage like all the others.

She was amazed at how quickly her strength came back to her and she was able to move about and make her way slowly up to the common room, all she needed to do, was find someone who would help her.

She wandered the corridoors for a little while, until she finally found the staircase to the second floor. She struggled up the steps because of the pain in her ankles, though the pain was no where near as bad as it had been.

An hour had passed and Gaara, Kankuro and Kiba, finally reached the 'Wolf' wing. They opened the heavy double doors and walked into the common room, to find everyone there staring at them.

Temari was shocked to see Gaara, Kankuro and Kiba, but no Sakura. She ran up to Kankuro. "Where's Sakura?" she asked hoping that the answer is that she's a little behind them.

Kankuro lowered his head and wandered over to one of the sofas. Temari followed him and asked him the question again. This time Kankuro shook his head. "It was a mess, there was blood all over the place."

Temari's and most peoples' eyes saddened and looked shocked.

Gaara looked around the room and saw the shock on peoples' faces. He smirked and went into his room.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let Gaara go with her alone," stated Temari. "Why does Gaara have to kill my friends, oh poor Sakura." Tears started to stream down her face and Hinata hugged her.

Shikamaru sent a glare in Naruto's direction, he'd known it was a bad idea from the start. Naruto's plans always back fired, so why did he think this one would be any different.

"Oh, I knew I should've have been the one partnered with her, instead 'Mr I Don't Care About Anyone Except Myself'," Temari glowered at Sasuke. "Are you happy now?" she asked him. "Sakura's dead and were alive, I thought that was what you prefered?"

Sasuke lowered his head, he felt ashamed of himself fo the first time ever. He hadn't meant for Sakura to die, but he didn't want to die either.

About half an hour later, everyone had calmed down and were sitting around the sofa watching tv. Naruto and Kiba were playing a board game and Kankuro was sprawled across the couch snoozing. Shikamaru and Sasuke were in their rooms along with Gaara. Ino, Tenten and Lee were reading a book and the rest were watching a comedy on tv.

All of a sudden the heavy metal doors burst open. Everyone turned their heads and were amazed to find Sakura standing there. She had bandages wrapped around her wrists, ankles and right arm.

"S-S-Sakura?" Temari stuttered through shock.

Sakura smiled and nodded her head.

"Sakura!" yelled Naruto. "You're alive!"

Sakura walked into the room and closed the doors behind her. "Hey Naruto, how are you?" she asked.

Naruto gave her a strange look, since when was Sakura this open? "I'm fine..." he said slowly. "What about you? We all thought you were dead. Kankuro and Kiba told us that you had lost a lot of blood, so how are you even standing?" he asked.

Sakura stood there for a minute, thinking. "To tell you the truth I have no idea, why I'm standing. I guess I'm just a quick healer," she answered.

"Sakura..." Temari spoke out. "There's being a quick healer and then there's being a miracle. You are a miracle, to be standing here after what Kankuro and Kiba had told us you had been through."

"That doesn't matter anyway the only thing that matters is that I'm standing here," Sakura answered trying to steer the conversation away from her remarkable healing ability.

"Yeh that's right. Although Gaara's gonna be pissed when he finds out you're alive," responded Naruto.

"Boy I'd hate to see what he does when he finds out you're alive," said Naruto.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sat down on the sofa next to a snoring Kankuro. "Whatever," she answered. "You know something though, Gaara reminds me of someone, but I can't quite put my finger on who it is exactly."

"Wow Sakura, what happened to you? You seem more friendly and trusting towards us," Temari pointed out.

Sakura immediately went quiet, she hadn't realised that she was acting more like her real self. What had happened to her? She seemed morer at ease with these people. "Huh, who knew being hurt by Gaara, could open up my real self," she joked.

Temari and the rest looked at her strangely. "Ok..." said Temari.

Sakura yawned, since when was she tired? "I'm bored, back in a moment," she told them all. Then she disappeared into her room.

Gaara had heard some commotion come from the common room, it had disturbed his peace.

He opened his door and stepped into the common room to tell his 'wing mates' to shut up. He was confused to find a smile on peoples' faces again.

He wandered over to the group. "Gaara..." Temari said nervously.

"Temari..." Gaara replied, acknowledging her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," she replied a little too quickly. This made Gaara even more curious.

"Oh...really..." he answered coldly. He eyed her and noticed the sweat forming on her head. Something was definately going on, but what?

That's when he found out.

Sakura came out of her room, carrying her easel and paints. She walked past Gaara and settled on the couch next to Kankuro again. She set up her easel and began to paint.

Gaara was still eyeing Temari.

"Temari," Sakura called to her.

Gaara's head snapped in the direction of the voice and his eyes narrowed at Sakura. She was still alive!

"Temari," she called again. She noticed Gaara glaring at her andturned her head to Gaara. "Oh, hey Gaara," she said, as though nothing had ever happened. "Can you not glare at me like that?"

"What? You're alive!" roared Gaara.

"Ouch!" Sakura said holding her ears. "Yes I'm alive, what did you think I was a ghost or something?" she answered sarcastically. "Oh and thanks for the scar." She unwrapped the bandage on her arm to reveal the word 'prey' engraved into her arm.

Everyone gasped. "Gaara did you do that to her?" asked Temari.

Gaara smirked and nodded his head.

"Hey don't smirk like that. Thanks to you I'm going to have this for the rest of my life," Sakura remarked. "Now if you don't mind I would like to get back to my painting." With that said, Sakura turned back to her easel and she continued her painting.

Gaara was confused by Sakura's attitude. He had just almost killed her and yet she wasn't the slightest bit afraid of seeing him again. He had caused her agony and made her scream, but there were no signs of that in any of her actions. The bandages were the only things that showed what he had done. They should have still been agony now, but as Gaara watched Sakura paint,her movements were steady and swift, it was like she didn't even have the wounds.

Sakura was clearly ignoring Gaara and he didn't like it. He went back into his room and slammed the door.

Later on that night, the girls, apart from Sakura, had gone to bed. Kiba, Naruto and Lee had gone to their rooms as well.

Sakura was on her own except from the snoring Kankuro on the other sofa. She sat there sketching shapes and patterns. She was working on a portrait of two people, when Gaara decided to show himself again.

He saw Sakura sitting on the sofa with her knees up to her chest, drawing another picture. The bandages were still wrapped around her wounds, including the one that covered the engraving in her arm.

He stepped closer to her. "Hey Gaara," she sighed.

Sakura turned to him. "What are you doing? If you're going to sit down, sit down already," she told him.

Gaara came closer and sat down on the same sofa as her. It was interrogation time again.

Sakura sat there staring at him, she was giving him a confused look. Then she carried on with her drawing.

"What are you drawing?" he asked trying to get her to talk.

"People," she answered. "Why did you try to kill me?"

Gaara was surprised that she just came straight out with that question.

"Come on, answer it. I answered your question so you answer mine, that's how it works," she told him.

"Fine," replied Gaara. "It's because I hate you."

"Why do you hat-"

"It's my turn to ask a question," he intterupted.

"Oh ok, ask away."

"How did you survive?"

"Umm..." Sakura went silent for a few minutes. Gaara sat there staring at her, he was starting to grow impatient. "I don't know, I've always been a quick healer, so I guess that's probably how."

Gaara wasn't exactly satisfied with her answer, but it was her turn again.

"Why do you hate me, Gaara?" she asked him. "I know I've said I hate you, but I don't really, you just annoy me, when you glare at me."

Gaara thought for a few minutes and then answered. "I don't know, why. I guess it's because you're the first person to not be afraid of me." Sakura lowered her head, so why did that make him hate her enough to try and kill her?

"How long have you not been able to sleep?" he asked her.

Sakura froze up and her eyes widened. She had to answer him though, or else he'd get angry again. "S-S-Since my parents died," she answered quietly.

"What was that? I didn't hear you," Gaara taunted.

"Since my parents died," she said a little louder.

"Still can't hear you," he taunted again.

"SINCE MY PARENTS DIED!" she shouted at him. Gaara put his hand to her mouth again.

"Shh.." he pointed to Kankuro asleep on the other sofa. Then he took his hand off of her.

Sakura sighed and asked him another question. "You know you said that you hate me, because I'm not scared of you." Gaara nodded. "Well why does that make you hate me, I mean surely it would be a good thing for someone not to be scared of you, because then they wouldn't be afraid to be your friend?" she stated.

Gaara gave her a strange look. "My friend?" he said looking confused.

Sakura was a little shocked at Gaara's reaction. "What? Haven't you ever had a friend before?" she asked him.

Gaara shook his head and Sakura lowered hers again. "I never had a friend, people have always been scared of me, because of my sand."

"Gaara to tell you the truth, I don't think it's the sand that scares people, but the way you act," she told him.

Gaara glared at her again, clearly annoyed by her statement.

"That's what I mean, you give people death glares for absolutely anything. The first time I met you, I saw you staring at me. I turned to you and was going to give you smile, but you glared at me and it reminded me of something," she said.

Gaara's eyes widened at what she had said at the end of that sentence. "I reminded you of something? What was it?"

Sakura felt a little uncomfortable again, but she didn't want to piss him off. they had just started to have a real conversation and she didn't want to spoil it. "Ok..." she sighed. "I don't know why, but your eyes reminded me of these dark brown eyes that sort of... haunt me. the strange thing is, I don't know why they haunt me."

"Brown eyes, but mine are blue?"

"No it wasn't the colour of your eyes that did it, it was the look in your eyes that reminded me of those dark brown eyes," she explained. "The look in your eyes is what scares people, maybe if you were kinder they wouldn't be as scared of you."

"Kinder?"

"What don't you know how to be kind?" she laughed.

Gaara nodded slowly, fighting back the urge to throw her into the wall.

Sakura stopped giggling and said. "Well I'll teach you to be kinder, if you want?"

Gaara looked at her. Did she just say she would help him?

Sakura tilted her head to the side and stared at Gaara waiting for an answer. "Well?"

"Ok..." replied Gaara.

"Great," she said. Sakura put her sketch pad down on the coffee table in front of them.

Gaara's eyes landed on the picture she had been working on. It was of two people with an arm around eachother smiling and making the piece sign. It was as if they were having their photo taken.

"Ok Gaara, first things first. To be kinder you need to stop glaring at people and being all dark and sinister like. You act like a serial killer for crying out loud and serial killers end up lonely," Sakura stated. She could see a bit of anger in Gaara's eyes. "I know that made you angry, but you can't lash out all the time. Instead find a hobby to do to let out all of your pent up emotions. I paint for an example."

Gaara nodded taking in everything Sakura had just told him. "So what you're saying is that I should find a hobby?" he asked her.

Sakura nodded. "Yeh what do you like doing for fun?" she responded.

Gaara thought for a minute then a sinister smirk crept across his face. It kinda creeped Sakura out. "I enjoy killing people," he answered.

Sakura looked at him a little alarmed by his answer. "Uh... ok..." she said slowly. "This is probably another reason people are scared of you, because you threaten to kill them if they tick you off," she explained. She saw the murderous intentions in Gaara's eyes again. "I bet you're annoyed at what I just said and you're thinking about killing or severly harming me right now, aren't you?" She looked him straight in the eyes.

Gaara hated it when people spoke badly about him and right now Sakura was pushing his anger to the limit. He was still fighting back the urge to hurt her, so he didn't answer.

Sakura sighed again. "Look Gaara if you're going to act kinder, you need to find a hobby that doesn't include harming people," she told him. "So what else do you enjoy doing, apart from 'killing' people?"

Gaara thought for a few minutes. "I guess I like to draw, it relaxes me," he explained.

"Great! Well whenever you feel angry and want to tear someone apart, just draw something instead," she suggested.

"Could you give me some paper and a pencil?" he asked.

Sakura got up and went into her room, after a few minutes she came back out with a spare sketch pad and pencil. She walked over to Gaara and handed them to him. "Here you go, do some drawing and you'll feel better," she said. Then she sat back down in her seat and carried on with her drawing of the two friends.

Gaara sat there thinking about what to draw. He looked over at Sakura again, who concerntrating on her drawing. "What do you draw?" he asked her out of the blue.

Sakura looked up. "Oh, well I draw what I want to feel and then sometimes I draw what I am feeling," she told him.

"So what were you feeling when you painted the house on fire?" he asked her.

Sakura lowered her head again, she couldn't remember what she was feeling when she painted that, in fact she couldn't even remember painting it in the first place. "Gaara," she looked up at him. "Can you please not ask me so much about my past, because it upsets me, but also I can't answer every question because I can't remember it all, only bits and peices, images mainly," she explained.

"You still haven't learned your lesson, have you. I always get what I want and what I want right now is the answers to my questions. Are you going to give them to me, or am I going to have to make you talk?" he growled lowly.

**'Try it and see what happens, cha!' **yelled Inner Sakura.

Sakura glared at him. "So we're back to this again. Jeez you're such a spoilt brat, you need to learn that you don't get everything you want, so grow up," responded Sakura.

"What did you just call me?" he spat.

**'Is he deaf or something? I mean, come on. We are sitting on the same couch,' **remarked Inner Sakura

"Are you deaf? I called you a spoilt brat, you won't get the answers you want from me and that's that," stated Sakura. She crossed her arms and turned away from him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to finish my drawing."

Gaara clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, not only was she refusing to give him what he wanted, but also she was now ignoring him. He had tried to be 'nice', but now he was over that. "Fine if you're not going to tell me out of your own free will, then I'll make you," he growled.

Before Sakura could see it coming, Gaara lunged forward and knocked her off the sofa. She rolled off the couch and hit the ground hard. Then she tried to get up, but Gaara was fast and he was on top of her, pinning her down, with his hands wrapped around her neck.

Sakura struggled to get him off her, but he was too strong and was refusing to budge. He started to squeeze her throat, trying to block off her air supply. His eyes were murderous again, it was just lucky for Sakura, that they weren't anywhere near a sharp object.

She lashed out and threw her arms and feet in the air trying to kick him off. All the time Sakura was growing more angry, not scared, but angry. As she began to loose conciousness, Inner Sakura started to scream in her head.

**'How dare he lay a finger on us, Sakura let me out I'll give him what for.' **For once Sakura agreed and let Inner Sakura take over completely.

Gaara could feel Sakura's pulse starting to slow her body going limp as her oxygen levels depleted. Sakura's eyes faded and she slowly shut them.

All of a sudden she opened them and Gaara saw fire inside of them. Sakura clenched her fist and slammed it right into the side of Gaara's head, sending him skidding across the floor.

Sakura sat up and coughed. She breathed heavily, until she no longer felt breathless.

Gaara picked himself up off the floor and wiped the trickle of blood coming from his mouth. He clenched his fists again and gave Sakura a very dangerous glare.

Sakura looked at Gaara and into his eyes, intense rage and murder. She quickly got up off the floor.

No sooner had she gotten off the floor, Gaara lunged forward again. Excet this time she was ready. Sakura dodged the punch he threw and managed to kick in the stomach, sending him backwards into one of the dorm room doors.

The door Gaara hit was in fact Kiba's, who at that moment in time was curled up asleep on his bed. That was until the huge crash, Gaara made woke him up.

Startled by the loud crash, Kiba jumped off his bed and landed on his feet. He rushed over to his door and opened it. He was very surprised to see Gaara jumping at Sakura and her sucessfully dodging him.

He ran over to Temari's door and banged on it to wake her up. She came out of her room half dazed and very annoyed about the rude awakening. "What? What do you want?" she grumbled.

"Gaara and Sakura are fighting," he told her.

"What!" she shouted. When she saw Gaara and Sakura at eachothers' necks she became fully awake. "We need to stop them before Gaara uses his sand," she told Kiba.

Unfortunately they were too late. Gaara's sand started pour out on to the floor, creating a huge pool, it then rose up high into the air in streams and bolted towards Sakura. "Oh shit, were too late," stated Kiba.

"Sakura! Run! Don't let the sand get a hold of you!" Shouted Temari.

Sakura looked up and saw the sand streams coming straight at her. She jumped out of the way and landed in front of Ino's door. She looked at Gaara ,who by now had a crazed look on his face, then she dodged the on coming sand and tried to make her way to her door, but unfortunately the sand was too fast for her and it tripped her up.

She slid across the floor and went face first into the wall. Before she could get up, the sand had wrapped around one of her ankles. It picked her up by the leg and hung her upside down, then Gaara made the sand throw her across the room straight into the tv.

Meanwhile Temari and Kiba had woken everyone up, to try and get Gaara to back off, but no one in the wing would dare go anywhere near him, whilst he had that crazed look on his face.

Sakura clawed away at the sand around her ankle, but it wouldn't give way. She knew the only way to get the sand off her would be to brake Gaara's concerntration.

Gaara threw Sakura around a few more times, until blood trickled from her mouth. Then he hung her upside down by her ankle again and brought her to him, so they were face to face. "Are you ready to answer my questions?" he asked her.

Sakura just spat out blood over his face. "Does that answer your question?" she responded sarcastically.

Gaara wiped the blood off his face. "You really shouldn't have done that," he growled. He was about to attack with his sand again, when Sakura, still hanging upside down in front of his face, lunged forward and headbutted him.

The sand flung her across the room on to the floor and then dispersed. Gaara fell backwards clutching his forhead. "YOU BITCH!" he yelled.

Everyone stood there, not believing what they had just seen. Gaara was sitting on the floor clinging to his forehead in pain and Sakura was lying on her side not moving, her hair was covering her face, so no one could tell if she was ok or not.

Temari and Hinata ran over to Sakura. They knelt down beside her and rolled her on to her stomach. She was covered in cuts and bruises. She had her eyes closed, but she was still breathing. The last attack from Gaara had knocked her out cold.

Naruto and the rest, apart from Sasuke and Gaara, asked Temari if she was alright. Gaara was annoyed again to here that she was still breathing and was just unconcious.

Kiba and Naruto lifted Sakura on to her bed, whilst Hinata grabbed a few blankets for her.

Shikamaru, Lee, Kankuro and (suprisingly) Sasuke, restrained Gaara and confined him to his room. After that, everyone went back to bed.

Sakura lay on her bed, unable to open her eyes, all the while images flashed through her mind until it started to jog her memory and replay the horrific scenes she never wanted to see again.

_Sakura was 6 years old and lived with her parents in a cosy house. Her father was a policeman and her mother stayed at home to look after Sakura. _

_It was a normal night and Sakura and her parents were upstairs sitting on the double bed. Sakura was sitting between her mum and dad. They had popcorn and chocolate bars for snacks, during the film they were watching._

_It was about 9 o'clock at night. It was dark and the moon and stars were shining brightly. The family were enjoying the film, when suddenly they heard glass being smashed downstairs. _

_Her father turned off the tv and grabbed the nearest thing he could find, which was a metal pole. He told Sakura and her mother to stay upstairs, whilst he checked out the commotion coming from below them._

_For a few minutes there was only silence then suddenly there came a crash and bang._

_Sakura's mother told her to hide under the bed and not to make a noise or come out until she told her to. _

_Sakura did as she was told and hid underneath the double bed._

_Meanwhilst, her father was struggling with the hooded intruder. He swung with the pole, but the intruder dodged and tripped him up. The two men struggled for a few minutes, until the hooded figure immobilised Sakura's father. He made his way upstairs and into her parents bedroom. _

_He found Sakura's mother sitting on the bed holding a small knife in front of her pretectively. "W-W-Whatever you want, take it. Just don't harm my family," she stuttered._

_Sakura looked at the dark, hooded figure. She couldn't see his face, but she did see his eyes. Those dark brown eyes, full of rage. _

_The man smirked at her mothers comment and replied. "I don't want any of your possesions," he said darkly. "I'm here for my revenge." He reached around his back and pulled out a katana._

_Just then Sakura's father jumped the man, causing him to stumble. He shook her dad off his back and the two men struggled a little more, until... Before Sakura's very eyes, the man lunged forward with the katana and stabbed her father right through the stomach. _

_He smirked again and twisted the blade. Her father yelled out in pain, as blood trickled from his mouth. Then the man ripped the blade out from her father's stomach, causing blood to spray everywhere. _

_Her mother screamed, as Sakura's father dropped to the floor right in front of where Sakura was hiding. Her eyes met her father's and she held back a scream._

_Then Sakura saw the man come closer to the bed. He walked over to her mother and grabbed her by the arm. He forced her on to the bed and pinned her down. Then he held the blood soaked katana above her._

_Sakura heard a her mother scream and then go silent as the katana pierced through her and the bed, just barely missing Sakura, as well. Blood started to seep through the mattress and dripped on to Sakura's face as she lay there looking up at where her mother lay._

_The man snickered to himself, stood up, cleaned his blade off and made his way out of the room, but before he left he stopped and turned one last time. Sakura saw those dark brown murderous eyes for the last time. He smirked at the gory sight of his deeds and then turned and left._

_Sakura lay there under the bed still, her mother's blood dripping all over her as she whimpered and sobbed. Tears filled her eyes and streamed down her face, mixing with the blood. She shut her eyes and blacked out. Everything started to heat up._

_The next thing she knew, she was lying outside the on the front lawn and the house was on fire! By the time the fire brigade got there the house was reduced to a pile of ashes. Everything Sakura ever owned was gone, luckily though, a fireman managed to save the picture of her and her parents._

Whilst Sakura remembered her past, she tossed and turned on the bed, until she fell out and hit the floor. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't enough to wake her up. Instead Sakura, completely unaware, got up off the ground and opened her door. Then she stepped outside into the common room.

Meanwhile Gaara was sitting on the sofa flicking through the channels, bored as usual. He looked at the coffee table infront of him and his eyes landed on Sakura's sketch pad, which she'd left on the table.

He picked it up and flicked through the pages, scanning the pictures. Some of them were happy families, friends and sceneries and then others, the ones that intrigued Gaara, were dark and gloomy, some were even gory. The random pools of blood spread out over the floors. Then there was separate sketchings of dark eyes.

He through the book until his eyes caught something, a drawing of a small child hiding in the darkness under a double bed, tears running down their face. The picture had no colour, it was only shaded with a pencil, so Gaara couldn't tell who the child was. He wondered why the picture was left unfinished, the other drawings in her sketch pad were all coloured in.

He didn't know what was up with this girl, every time he found something out about her, there was always another question that he wanted answering soon after.

Sakura had warned him about prying too deep into her past, but why had she warned him? What was she so afraid of?

Gaara thought over these questions for a while. Then suddenly he heard a loud thud come from Sakura's room. He looked at the door and was a little surprised to see Sakura walk stumble out of it.

He glared at her and she came closer. She walked over to one of the other sofa's and collasped on to it.

Gaara noticed as Sakura came closer to him, that her eyes were closed.

She lay on the other sofa, her eyes screwed shut, with Gaara staring at her. She was clearly asleep. However she tossed and turned, her facial expressions were those of shock, horro and fear.

Gaara knew she was having a nightmare, he'd seen Naruto and the others act like that when they had a nightmare.

He watched her lying there for a few minutes, he still had her sketch book on his lap. All of a sudden, Sakura stood up and walked over to Gaara. She was still trapped within her nightmare. Despitte this, she snatched the sketch pad away from Gaara and grabbed a pencil.

Gaara glared at her even more, how dare she snatch it away from him. Unfortunately that was the least of his problems, because Sakura sat down right next to him and started to doodle in her sketch book.

He watched her draw and eventually a picture formed. A man in a cloak, with dark brown evil looking eyes and a katana in his right had. Great, now Gaara wanted to know not only who this guy was, but also why she drew him when she was asleep, in fact he wanted to know what she was dreaming about. She was an insomniac like him and every time he dreamt, no only did he have some disturbing dreams, but also his sand would take over and kill everything in it's path.

After Sakura had completed her drawing, she dropped her head to the sofa and lay there for a few minutes.

Suddenly Gaara felt a warmth coming from somewhere. The heat got more intense, then he noticed Sakura's hands glowing red hot. He immediately sprung up from his seat and got back, just time before the entire sofa went up in flames.

Gaara couldn't believe what he had just saw. Sakura was still on the sofa asleep, she was engulfed in the flames and Gaara couldn't see her anymore.

The fire started to spread and set the other two sofas a light.

Gaara ran over to the fire alarm and pushed the button. The alarm rang out and awoke everyone in the entire building. Everyone in the 'Wolf' wing, except for Sakura and Gaara, evacuated from the common room.

Gaara was about to the leave with the others, when he heard a scream. He spun his head in the direction of the scream and saw Sakura! She was awake and on the floor. The flames hadn't harmed her at all.

Sakura sat up and edged away from the growing flames. She backed into a corner and brought her knees up to her chest. The flames began to surround her, as she sat there tears in her eyes.

Gaara saw her face, she was absolutely terrified and paralized by fear. She looked at him tear streaming down her cheeks, then she shut her eys tight and began to rock back and forth singing gently to herself.

Gaara noticed as Sakura became calmer, the flames died down. Then when Sakura had completely got a hold of herself the giant red hot flames vanished.

When the fire was gone Gaara walked over to Sakura. He didn't know why, but he felt like he needed to comfort her. He held out his hand to her.

Sakura stared at it looking confused, then being not quite sure if it was a good idea, she accepted it. Gaara pulled her to her feet. She was shaking all over and was having trouble standing properly. Gaara supported her as they walked out of the wing to join the others.

Finally when they arrived at the fire point the others were at, Temari was shocked to see Gaara with Sakura. She ran up to them and hugged Sakura, who was still shaking violently. "Sakura! You're shaking?" Temari stated. She looked at Gaara and then back at Sakura.

Unfortunately she jumped to a conclusion. "What did you do to Sakura?" she asked Gaara, whilst glaring at him.

"I didn't do anything to her," Gaara growled.

Temari huffed. "Yeh like I would believe that, you have tried to kill her more than once now," she told him. Then she put her arm around Sakura, who was still quite petrified. "Come on Sakura lets leave Gaara alone."

Before Sakura could reply, Temari was already walking her away from Gaara. She looked back over her shoulder at him and he looked at her. 'Thank you,' she mouthed to him. Then she turned back towards the girls.

**Hope you enjoyed it, next chapter is Forming Bonds.**

**Gaara and Sakura are starting to become closer. I will have it up soon.**

**Until then Read and Review ;)**


	13. Chapter 13 Forming Bonds

**Here it is guys the next chapter. Gaara and Sakura are becoming closer.**

**Disclaimer- I don't Naruto, yada yada yada.**

Chapter 13- Forming Bonds

The morning after the fire, everybody woke up in the dinner hall. The patients for the 'Wolf' wing weren't allowed to go back up to their rooms to sleep, so they had blankets brought down to the dinner hall, where they slept for the rest of the night. Sakura had been able to get a sketch book, so she had something to do, whilst everyone else slept.

There were guards there all night, watching the patients and keeping the boys away from the girls, they kept a special eye on Gaara, since Tsunade had been informed of their little fight in the common room, earlier on that night.

Sakura sat at a table drawing flowers. She had been very shakey all night and this had led tsunade to be suspicious. She knew about Sakura's past experiences with fire and how it scared her, so she wondered what had happened last night to start the fire.

Gaara slumped in his chair and sat at a table, the other side of the room from Sakura. He didn't have anything to do, so he just sat there all night, every now and again his gaze would land on Sakura, but he didn't feel angry anymore.

He remembered the look on Sakura's face when she looked at him over her shoulder, she actually smiled at him and mouthed something. Gaara couldn't tell if it was a 'thank you' or something else. He doubted it being a thank you though, because he had never been thanked for anything, not even by his own siblings, so why would a girl he tried to kill thank him?

His mind flashed back to the picture of that man Sakura had drawn, he wondered if she still had it or if it had perished in the flames.

He was just lucky he had seen Sakura's hands before the sofa went up in flames or he would have perished as well. His sand would have been no match for that fire. He looked over at Sakura again and she caught his gaze.

They held it for a while, neither of them tried to brake it, then Sakura did something he thought she would never do again, she smiled at him.

Gaara hadn't really ever smiled before, he'd smirked and grinned evily, but never properly smiled. In response he gave her a small smile. Then Sakura turned back to her drawing.

She worked on her rose picture and looked over at Gaara again. He was looking at the floor, seeming very bored. She felt a little bad for him, maybe she could go over and talk to him, afterall he was probably the only one who was awake when the fire started. She wanted to find out what happened, she had always wanted to find the origin of the fires and now that someone had survived and was awake then maybe she could finally get her wish.

Gaara was a little shocked when Sakura walked up to him and sat down on the same table. "Hey," she spoke a little quietly.

"Hn," was Gaara's reply. He looked away, trying to avoid Sakura's eyes. He didn't want to get into another argument with her, like he had every other time they had got

She leaned over to him and tried to get his attention. "Gaara," she said. Gaara did look at her. "I just want to say I'm sorry for annoying you and also headbutting you, when you were hanging me upside down."

Gaara looked at her with confusion. "What?" he asked her, not quite believing what he had just heard her say.

Sakura repeated herself. "I said I'm sorry."

He couldn't believe Sakura had just apoligized to _him_. The only thing he could think of to say back to her was, "I'm sorry too, for trying to kill you."

Sakura looked a little surprised at his response. "Oh, it's ok, I forgive you," she said back to him. "Anyway Gaara?"

"Yeh."

"I was wondering if you and I could talk. This time I think I'm prepared to answer your questions, but could you answer mine as much as you possibly can too?" Sakura asked him.

Gaara nodded.

"Ok, then how about you ask a question first," she told him.

"Fine." Gaara thought for a few minutes about what to ask her. Then he decided. "Sakura? When you were asleep you drew something, a cloaked man, with dark eyes, he was holding a katana. Who is he?" he asked her.

Sakura's eyes widened, but she did say she would answer his questions. She looked him in the eyes. "I-I-If it's who I-I-I think it is, then that's the g-g-guy, who m-m-murdered my p-p-parents," she stuttered out.

Gaara looked at her strangely, he hadn't quite heard all of that because of the stuttering, but since when did Sakura stutter like this?

Sakura took in a few deep breaths and then tried to repeat what she had just said. "I-I-I think the person you saw me draw, was the man who m-m-murdered my parents," she said more clearly. Tears started to form in Sakura's eyes.

Gaara was sure he had just heard, that the guy had murdered her parents. This confused him, because from what he had read in her file, it said that her parents had died in a fire not from being murdered. It was reported as an accident.

Sakura saw the look Gaara was displaying, puzzled and a little alarmed. "Gaara?" she spoke. "Are you alright?"

Gaara shook his head and turned to her. "Oh, I'm fine," he replied.

"Are you sure, you seemed to zone out just then?" Sakura stated.

"Yeh I'm sure. I'm fine," he responded. "It's just I thought your parents died in a fire."

Sakura lowered her head for a minute. "No they didn't, they died at the hand of his blade," she told him. Sakura looked up at him again. "I only remembered this last night when I collapsed, the entire scene replayed in my mind."

"So that's what you were dreaming about when you walked into the common room and collapsed on the sofa. You looked like you were having a nightmare," Gaara explained. "And I guess that's why you didn't answer all my questions."

Sakura nodded. Gaara got up out of his seat and came and sat next to Sakura. She watched him, as he got closer. They locked eyes. "Sakura... I'm sorry for attacking you, I guess you're right, I am a 'spoilt brat'," he admitted.

"What? No you're not a spoilt brat, I just said that because I was angry. People say stuff they don't mean when they're angry," exclaimed Sakura. They laughed slightly, they had both been acting very stupid. Then they sat in silence for a few minutes, just looking at eachother.

"So... if it doesn't upset you too much, do you know who the guy actually is?" Gaara asked her breaking the silence.

"Umm... no, I don't know who he is," she replied.

"Oh," is all Gaara said. There was a bit of an awkward silence.

Then Sakura sighed. "I was only 6 when my parents died."

Gaara looked at her, he hadn't expected her to say anything more.

"It was a cold normal night, the moon was full and the stars were shining. I was sitting on my parents bed, with my mum and dad, watching a movie,like we always did on a friday night. Suddenly we heard glass being smashed downstairs. My dad went to investigate and I heard a lot of commotion. Then it went quiet for a few minutes. My mum told me to go hide under the bed, be quiet and not to show myself until she said it was ok. I did what she told me to do and just after that the bedroom door flung open and the cloaked man stood there. He my mum, but he didn't see me. My dad came up behind him looking injured. He jumped the cloaked man and they struggled for a few minutes, then the man pulled out his katana and forced it into my father's stomach. He then took it out and blood sprayed everywhere. My dad dropped to the ground facing me. I saw his face as he died, it was distorted by pain. the murder chuckled and then grabbed my mother. He forced her on to the bed, I heard a scream and then a blade came through the bed and just missed me. Suddenly blood seeped through the bed and dripped on to my face. The man left and I ley there looking up at where my mother was, my face was covered in her blood, I sobbed and whipered and became breathless, then I passed out. The next thing I remember, I awoke on the lawn outside my house, that was covered in flames. I still don't know what happened after I passed out," Sakura explained.

Gaara looked at her with shock written over his face. "You were under the bed, when your parents were murdered? I thought they were probably killed in a different room, not right in front of you," he then did something he didn't expect he would ever do. He leaned in closer to Sakura and put his arm around her and brough her in for a hug. "I'm sorry you had to go through that when you were just a kid," he told her, then he sat back.

Sakura looked at him there were tears in her eyes, that had formed when she was telling him about her past. She wiped them away with her sleeve and smiled at him. "Thank you Gaara," she said.

Just then Temari woke up and saw Gaara next to Sakura. She got up, walked over to them and sat down. "Good morning Sakura, how are you feeling?" she asked her.

"Oh, hey Temari, I'm fine," Sakura replied.

Temari looked at Gaara, who was still staring at Sakura. "What are you doing here Gaara? I thought the guards weren't letting you anywhere near her," she stated.

Gaara glared at Temari and gave her the watch-what-you're-saying-or-else look. Temari immediately shut up.

"Actually I was the one, who came over to him. He looked lonely and I thought we needed to talk, so we could put all of our troubles behind us," explained Sakura.

Temari and Gaara looked at her with astonishment on their faces. Since when did Sakura defend Gaara?

She didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing, Sakura and Gaara being friendly to eachother. Temari knew Gaara had never had a friend before, but it is a little strange for him to be friends with a girl she considered one of her best mates. Knowing Gaara though, this friendliness between them will probably only last a week or so, depending on when Sakura get annoyed with him again.

"Anyway Sakura, do you want to help me wake up everyone and make them get their lazy butts up and running, I mean we do have breakfast soon and everyone will be coming in from the other wings/ floors?" Temari asked.

Sakura nodded her head, then she looked at Gaara. "Gaara do you want to help? We could do with as many people as possible, especially for getting Naruto, Shikamaru and Kankuro up, you know how they can be," Sakura suggested.

"Ok, I will help," replied Gaara. So, for about half an hour Temari, Sakura and Gaara went around the room waking everyone up and getting them out of the blankets so they could clear up the mess, ready for breakfast.

Naruto and Kankuro, refused to get out of bed, when Temari tried to wake them up. Then Sakura asked Naruto nicely and he moved. However Kankuro wasn't as lucky, because Gaara was the one to come over and get him up, this caused Kankuro to jump. Let's just say that he wasn't expecting Gaara's scary face to be the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes, it didn't help that Gaara was growling at him either.

After everyone had been woken up, they were told by the guards to pack up the blankets and tidy the place up. Shikamaru wasn't pleased about this, he just wanted to go back up to his room and snooze on his bed.

Finally, when everything was as it should be, the group got their breakfast and sat down. Hinata and Temari sat inbetween Sakura, Naruto sat next to Hinata. Gaara sat opposite Sakura, in between Kankuro and Sasuke. Kiba sat next to Kankuro and the others sat on the table next to them.

Kankuro and Kiba were telling eachother some jokes they'd heard, Naruto was flirting with Hinata, Gaara was staring at Sakura, Sasuke was being a loner again and Temari was discussing something with Sakura.

"Sooo... Sakura, did you know that it's gonna be Halloween soon and there's gonna be a costume party for our floor?" Temari asked.

"No, I didn't, it sounds cool. Although I've never been to a party, before. The kids at the schools I went to were sort of scared of me or hated me," Sakura explained.

Temari raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? People were like that with Gaara, I understood why they acted like that around him, but you? You're kind and sweet I don't see how people could hate you or even be scared of you," stated Temari.

Sakura laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. "Heheh, yeh well you don't really know a lot about me," she responded.

"Well why don't you tell me a bit more about yourself then, like your past?" she asked.

Sakura started to feel a bit nervous, she didn't know what to say, if she refused she would probably end up annoying Temari and if she did tell her then there was a chance Temari would be scared of her as well or even hate her. She didn't seem to be fond of her brother, so why would Sakura be anything different. Gaara is her family and Sakura is just a girl she made friends with.

Gaara saw the uncomfortable look in Sakura's eyes. "Temari, shut up," he said suddenly.

Temari looked at Gaara, she gave him a nasty look and he glowered at her. "What? This isn't anything to do with you Gaara, so stay out of it," she exclaimed.

Gaara shrugged and glared at her again. "Your annoying me, so shut it now, or else," he threatened.

Temari shut her mouth and didn't bring up the subject again.

Sakura looked at Gaara, smiled and mouthed another 'thank you'.

He looked at her and mouthed 'It's ok'.

Then Sakura got up from her seat and put her empty plate on the dirty pile of dishes. She then went up to one of the guards and asked him if the 'Wolf' wing was still out of bounds. He told her it wasn't, so she started to make her way up the stairs towards the common room.

She turned a corner on the third floor and suddenly heard someone shout her name. She turned around and saw Gaara running towards her. "Oh! Hey Gaara, what are you doing?" she asked him.

Gaara caught up to her and stopped. "I... just...wanted... to... walk... up.. to.. the..common room with you," he panted.

"Oh, really. Ok then," replied Sakura. They walked for a little while, until they finally reached the common room.

Gaara pushed the heavy metal door open and was surprised to find a large room that was practically empty. All three sofas had been taken away, the tv had been smashed from when he threw Sakura at it, so that was gone as well. The only things that were still there were the bookcase, the coffee table and a few cushions.

Sakura came in and er eyes widened at the sight. "What? Where's all the furniture?" she asked.

"Gone," Gaara answered. "It was destroyed during the fire."

Sakura looked at Gaara with a worried look on her face. Gaara noticed this and turned to her.

"G-Gaara," Sakura said slowly. "Do you know what exactly happened last night?"

Gaara looked at her and sighed, "Yes, I was there when it happened."

"What exactly happened?"

Gaara sighed again and then proceeded to answer her question.

Sakura didn't like the look on his face at this moment in time.

"You set fire to the sofa," he told her.

Sakura's eyes widened adn shock apppeared across her face. "I what?"

"You set fire to the sofa," he repeated. "Your hands started to glow red and you started to heat up, then all of a sudden you went up in flames."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I-I went up in flames?" she asked. "But wait a minute if that's true then how come I didn't turn to ash or I haven't got any burn marks on me?"

"I don't know, I think you going up in flames is like me attacking with my sand, it harms everyone, but protects you," he explained. "When you were involved in the accidents, did you happen to fall asleep, or get knocked out before you found out the building was on fire?"

Sakura thought about what Gaara had just said, for a minute. It was true Sakura, could only remember blacking out, then waking up surrounded by flames. "Yes, I can only remember everything going black and then I would feel intense heat and wake up, the flames would always be near me, but not quite touching me. Everyone else, who was in the room would be turned to ash," she told him.

Then she walked over to her bedroom and opened the door, she signaled Gaara to come in. She wanted to show him something.

Gaara followed her into her room and sat down on her bed. Sakura went over to the window sill and picked up one of her paintings, then she sat down next to Gaara, with it in her hands.

Gaara looked at the painting, it was the one that was inside the burning building and right in the background he could see the cloaked figure. This puzzled him a little, Sakura had told him that her parents were murdered by the cloaked figure, but the painting was clearly an orphanage, so why did Sakura paint him in this one?

Sakura noticed Gaara's puzzled look and followed his gaze to the cloakd figure in the background. She sighed when she noticed it. "I don't know why he's there, I was sort of having a flash back of memories, when I painted this," she explained.

Gaara looked up into Sakura's green eyes, they were full of sadness, tears were forming in her eyes again. She was really starting to open up. He leaned in closer to her and caressed her face. "Shhh... there's no need to cry Sakura, I'm sorry for what you've had to go through in your past, but let's try putting that behind us. I saw the picture of your family and the young 6 year old version of you, who's beautiful green eyes glistened with happiness," he told her. "To tell you the truth, Sakura I want to see those same eyes for real myself."

Sakura smiled and leaned in closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for another hug. "You don't need to go through this alone, I understand just how you feel," He said gently to her.

**Aww, I just love Gaara and Sakura together, btw the next chapter may take a while, since i'm going back to school soon and starting year 11! Also I'm a little stuck with what to write next at the moment, so I'm sorry.**

**However I have started a new story, it maybe GaaSaku or it maybe just be Sakura. Don't worry tho, Gaara will be in it, as one of the main charcters and he will be mean, hehehe (shifty eyes)**

**This story is called Secrets so look out for it, because it will be up soon. **

**Plus me and my mate Samelia Uchiha, are working on a little project called 'The Golden Ramen'.**

**Look out for that, I am the one called angel in it.**

**So this story gonna be put on halt for a little while, but I promise, as soon as I can think of something, I will continue this story. I am not gonna be one of those people who never finish what they started.**

**Until then please continue to read and review and check out my other fanfics ;)**


	14. Chapter 14 A Secret Love

**Hey people I am back. Sorry for the REALLY long wait, but been busy with exams, getting into college and also getting myself a job. Life's been pretty busy lately, but now it's the summer holidays xDDDDD so I'll have a lot more free time to work on my fanfics. **

**Too all you people who have been asking me for this and have kept with me, despite the stupidly long wait... this is for you. Hope you enjoy it xD**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters they all belong to the creator of Naruto... I kinda forgot his name :P**

**Chapter 14- A Secret Love**

The next few days, people were still hanging out in the common room, despite them having no furniture. None of them knew what had happened though... only Gaara and also Sakura, since he had decided to tell her the whole story, knew about the incident.

Tsunade had her suspicions though. She knew about Sakura's past experiences with fire... it was the whole reason she was at the institution in the first place.

Sakura spent a lot of time still painting. Her and Temari would chat and socialise every now and again like usual. Things went back to the way they were at the beginning, the only difference being every night, since they were the only two who couldn't sleep no matter what... Gaara and Sakura would sit in the common room and talk.

They did this pretty often and told each other things they wouldn't usually share with another person. Sakura tried teaching Gaara a different outlet to his anger, which always accumulated during the day, either due to Naruto's overly hyperactive behaviour or other's attitudes. It wasn't hard to annoy Gaara, that's why most people avoided him as much as they could.

Gaara seemed like this didn't affect him at all, but Sakura could see that deep inside... even if he didn't admit or didn't see it himself, she could see that he was lonely.

One night the pink haired girl wandered out of her room, it was pretty late and most people had gone to bed or were in their rooms. She noticed the familiar red head sitting on the floor where the sofa had been, flicking through some papers and books.

Sakura crept up behind him and poked her head over his shoulder. "What you got there?" she asked. Gaara jumped startled by her sudden appearance behind him. He hadn't noticed her earlier, since he was too deep in concentration.

The dangerous red head looked at her with his sharp eyes. Sakura smiled innocently at him. Then she sat down beside him. "Hello Sakura," Gaara said. The girl looked at him with an impatient look.

"Are you going to answer my question or not?" she asked.

Gaara looked at her and sighed. "If you must know... these are the records of everyone in this wing... I stole them from Tsunade's office. I was curious about your past, so I took the documents hoping to find out everything about you," he said.

"Why? Why were you so interested in my past?" Sakura questioned.

Gaara looked at the floor not entirely sure what to do anymore, if he told her the truth that he was going to use the information to break her down, then she would be upset. However if he were to lie and some how she found out then it would also upset her and probably make it worse than if he had just told her in the first place.

"I was curious because..." he looked up at her. "Because at the time I wanted to hurt you, to break you down... you made me so angry and so I wanted to use the knowledge of your past to destroy you from the inside," he said quietly.

Sakura's eye became glassy as tears started to well up. Gaara looked at her. "Please don't cry I don't want to do that anymore," he said.

He reached over to her and she pushed him back. However Gaara being as stubborn as he was, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. He wouldn't let go no matter how much she tried to push him away.

"Sakura please don't cry... I don't want to hurt you anymore... I only want to... protect you," he said softly. Upon hearing this Sakura ceased her resistance and relaxed in his arms.

Gaara held her for a long time, the two of them staying silent and peaceful. Then finally he broke the silence. "Listen Sakura... I want to... protect you from your past," he said.

Sakura looked at him, the tears from earlier still clouding her eyes. "Really? Do you really mean that?" she asked. Gaara nodded and then gently wiped away the tears from her face.

"I told you, I want to see that smile of yours," he told her. "So please... let me protect you."

Sakura nodded and smiled faintly. "Ok Gaara I trust you."

For rest of the night Sakura and Gaara sat on the floor together sorting out the documents. Sakura had managed to talk Gaara into taking them back. They were sorting them out, so Tsunade didn't realise they had been touched.

Then in the early hours of the morning, the two crept through the double doors in the Wolf wing and got outside. They moved swiftly and silently along the corridor, until Gaara saw Tsunade's office.

Sakura gave him a hair pin she had borrowed from Temari's room and he got to work picking the lock.

After a few minutes of messing around with the lock, the door clicked and swung open with a small creak. The two crept into the room and up to the desk, where Gaara put the documents down. He noticed something else on the desk and stopped.

He knew it was better if they just got out of there now, but curiosity got the better of him and he flicked through the pages. He noticed there was a picture of Sakura and read the information. The red haired boy learned that she was suspected of causing the fire.

Sakura was standing by the door looking out in case Tsunade decided to make one of her night appearances and show up drunk.

The red haired boy noticed the empty bottle of sake on Tsunade's desk. He knew that she wrote down things because she always forgot it after a night of drinking. "Hey Sakura," he said.

The pink haired girl looked in his direction. "Yeah what is it?" she asked in a quiet voice. Gaara signalled for her to come over.

"Tsunade suspects you of being the one who caused the fire," he told her. Sakura looked at the floor for a moment. Gaara smirked as thoughts of a mischievous deed ran through his head. "I have an idea..." he said. "If you were to be found out then Tsunade would isolate you from the rest of us for a while. So what if..." he whispered the rest of his idea in her ear.

Then he looked her in the eyes. "What do you think?" Gaara asked.

Sakura shrugged. "Whatever you want Gaara," she said. Gaara nodded and then carefully removed the picture of Sakura from the file and replaced with a picture of Kankuro. Then he replaced all mentions of Sakura with Kankuro.

"There that should do it... this will be pay back for him sneaking into my room last week. He thinks I didn't see him, but I did," he said.

Sakura nodded. "Can we go now?" she asked feeling like they had stretched their luck far enough. Gaara nodded and put the papers back on Tsunade's desk.

Suddenly they heard a door slam and footsteps down the hallway coming towards the office. Gaara and Sakura looked at each other. "Quick hide," Gaara said. They both searched around the office for a hiding place and crammed themselves in the tall storage cupboard.

As soon as they closed the door Tsunade wobbled in. She was holding a bottle of sake and had a cheerful yet sleepy expression on her face.

The drunken blonde stumbled over to her desk and sat down in her chair. She picked up the papers in front of her suckling the sake bottle, whilst reading them. Then she scattered the files all over the floor and burst out laughing for no reason.

All of a sudden everything went quiet and Tsunade face planted her desk. Gaara and Sakura stood listening for a few minutes, then loud snoring erupted and they knew she had fallen asleep.

Gaara looked at Sakura in the darkness of the cupboard. "Ok... I'm gonna have a look to see if she's asleep then I'll tell you whether it's safe or not," he whispered. Sakura nodded and the red haired boy opened the cupboard door a crack.

He peered outside and saw the blonde woman fast asleep snoring her ass off in her chair. Gaara turned back to Sakura. "Ok... I think it's safe for us to go," he whispered and took hold of her hand. "Let's go."

Sakura blushed a little at Gaara holding her hand. She shook her head to get rid of the blush and followed Gaara out of the cupboard and the two slowly crept towards the door.

Meanwhile Tsunade had started mumbling in her sleep. "Naruto... for the last time put that ramen down," the sleeping blonde muttered. "Don't waste the pancakes either!" she yelled.

Sakura snickered at the comments. She was too focused on Tsunade mumbling about random things, that she didn't see the empty sake bottle on the floor and slipped over it. The pinkette hit the floor hard creating a loud crash.

Tsunade jumped awake and stood on her desk. She got into a fighting stance and snapped her head looking in all different directions. She found a tie in her draw and tied it around her head. "I'm gonna kick your ass!" she shouted at Gaara and Sakura. The drunk blonde woman looked half asleep.

The two teenagers looked at Tsunade with shocked faces. The mad blonde woman grinned and flipped off the desk only to land and slip on the sake bottle on the floor. She fell forward and face planted the floor.

Gaara and Sakura both stood looking at Tsunade like she was the one who should be locked up in a padded cell and straight jacket not them.

Tsunade moved her head and looked up at the two teenagers. She stared at Gaara for a little while. She noticed the sand swirling around him, since he was getting ready to shut her up with it if she made too much noise.

A big smile crept across her face. She jumped to her feet and pointed at him. "I know who you are!" she shouted.

The red haired male stiffened and his sand rose up above him aiming at Tsunade. "Who?" he asked sheepishly.

Sakura saw the sand above her and gulped under her breath. She had a feeling that, if Tsunade said the one thing they didn't want her to say, things were going to get ugly.

Tsunade smirked. "You're... my guardian fairy! You've come to protect me!" she cheered.

Sakura gave her a strange look and sighed relieved. Gaara froze and gritted his teeth. His sand formed into a spike, ready to pierce Tsunade.

The pinkette noticed the sudden dark aura appear and saw the sand turning into a sharp weapon. She looked at Gaara and his grip on her hand tightened as he bit back the anger.

"Gaara calm down it's ok... she's drunk she isn't herself right now," she said in a soothing voice. Gaara looked at the pink haired girl and his vicious gaze softened. The sand also fell to the floor.

Sakura sighed in relief and smiled at him.

He took a deep breath several times and calmed down, then he pulled Sakura close to him and hugged her. "Thank you Sakura," he whispered softly into her ear and then let go of her. Sakura blushed again and turned her head away for a minute.

Gaara looked back at Tsunade who was now passed out on the floor. "We should go before she wakes up again," he said to his pink haired companion. She nodded and they both ran out of the office and down the hallway towards the Wolf wing.

Gaara pushed open the heavy double doors into the Wolf wing and let Sakura go in first. Then he crept in and softly closed the door, so it didn't make a loud noise and wake everyone up.

He got the hair pin again and locked the doors back up.

Finally after all that, he collapsed on the floor next to Sakura, who was already lying on the floor sprawled out, looking up at the ceiling. They both sighed in relief. "Let's never do that again," Gaara said looking at the pink haired girl.

Sakura giggled. "Yeah, never ever again. That was way too close," she said.

Gaara smiled at her and she smiled back. Then they both started laughing about the events that had just happened.

It was the first time either of them had laughed liked that for a while. Gaara it had been his first time in his entire life! As for Sakura, it had been the first time since she was six and saw her parents brutally murdered.

Sakura's mind flipped back to that guy. That guy in the hooded cloak holding the katana, which he used to mercilessly slaughter her parents. That katana covered in her parents crimson blood... and those eyes... those deep brown cold, emotionless eyes that haunted her so much.

She shivered and Gaara immediately stopped laughing noticing something was wrong. He sat up and looked at her. "Sakura... what's wrong?" he asked.

Sakura looked up at the red haired boy and tried to give him a small smile, but couldn't even achieve that. She shook terrified by those eyes that flashed in her mind. "T-Those eyes... t-they're haunting me," she managed to speak in a whisper.

She started heating up again and her hands went red. The ends of her hair caught fire and spread up her whole hair to her head.

Gaara jumped up and controlled his sand. He smothered her in it, to put it out. "Sakura you have to calm down, we don't want another accident," he said to her in a serious tone.

Sakura nodded and held her head. She screwed her eyes shut and tried to block out the images in her mind that terrified her. Unfortunately though, it was a futile effort, she couldn't stop thinking about those events.

She became more and more terrified and as she became more scared, the heat she emitted grew more intense.

Gaara sighed. "I'm sorry Sakura, but this is gonna hurt. It's to help you though," he said calmly to her. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him, just as the sand covered her face.

The red haired boy clenched his fist and the sand tightened around Sakura, squeezing the air out of her. She winced in pain and then collapsed unconscious. The fire around her hair went out and she began to cool down.

Gaara released his sand around Sakura and it disappeared. He looked at the pinkette sleeping with a peaceful expression on her face. "Sorry Sakura," he said again quietly.

Then he gently picked her up and took her into her bedroom and lay her on the bed. After that, he left the room and quietly closed the door behind him. The red haired boy leaned his head back against the bedroom door and sighed. "I will help you gain control over these images and your fire Sakura..." he said quietly thinking out loud. "Just you wait. I won't let anything happen to you."

**I hope you enjoyed that guys. I will get the next chapter up asap it definately won't be a wait as long as that ever again I can promise you that. Anyway I think there's probably only a few more chapters of this fanfic left. **

**I'll be sure to get the new chapter up soon. Until then keep reading and reviewing I love to here what you have to say ^.^**


	15. Chapter 15 The Trouble With Siblings

**Heeeeey guys I've finally managed to finish the next chapter, so here it is. I hope you like it :3**

**Chapter 15- The Trouble With Siblings**

Sunlight peered through the curtains and blinded the pink haired girl, who was resting on her bed.

She had been awake for a while, but hadn't bothered to move from her bed; it was just too comforting. The images that haunted her had passed... for now. Sakura knew though, that they would come back. She was sick and tired of having a mental breakdown every time she saw those images in her head or went near fire.

The pink haired girl sat up with a determined expression on her face. "I've got to get over this fear, it's taking over my life," she muttered to herself. "But how?"

Sakura looked around her room and for the first time actually noticed what she had painted. She in between the lines of what she had REALLY painted and it frightened her. In every picture somewhere within it very faintly was the dark shadow of a man.

He was like a ghost that haunted her paintings. Always among the bright colours, sitting so discreetly within the backgrounds, watching her.

Sakura had seen the ghost documentaries and stories of shadows appearing within photographs... but they had never been paintings. It worried her that she couldn't even remember painting him. It was almost as if he had just appeared in the paintings. 'How long has he been there for? When did I paint him? Why is he always hiding behind something?' These thoughts whirled around in Sakura's head, pushing out any other thoughts or ideas and giving her a serious headache.

The girl couldn't take looking at the paintings any longer and burst out of her room. This earned her a mixture of worried, annoyed and confused looks from everyone, who was in the common room at the time.

Sakura met their gazes and then just walked away and left the wing. She was going to go find Tsunade, since she felt like she was having a breakdown again.

Gaara was in among the crowd of faces and followed Sakura with his eyes, until she disappeared out of the common room. He sat on the sofa with a book, trying to read it, whilst Naruto and Kankuro fought over a video game they were playing.

"Hey! You cheated!" Naruto accused Kankuro.

"I didn't you're just a terrible player," the purple-faced guy replied.

"You so did. I even saw you punch in the cheat code!"

"Nuh uh, you can't prove it!"

"I saw you!"

"That doesn't prove anything!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

Kankuro and Naruto started throwing things at each other. Anything they could get their hands on, they threw. Books, games, controllers, cushions, remotes, shoes anything.

As the argument continued Gaara's aura changed and blackened. He started to emit a very murderous aura. Kankuro suddenly froze, whilst Naruto carried on... that was until the hooded guy told the blonde to stop.

"Hey uhhh... Naruto... D-Doesn't the a-atmosphere seem t-to have gotten d-d-darker?" Kankuro said with a trembling voice. Naruto stopped in mid throw and looked around. He then shrank down, like Kankuro. They both knew this atmosphere all too well.

The two boys gulped and ever so slowly turned around, only to come face to face with deadly, ice blue eyes, that screamed blood lust. The two boys screamed and hugged each other. Then they looked at each other and let go, slowly edging away from the other.

Gaara stood there glaring at the two idiots. As he did sand spilled out of his gourd, which was lying on the sofa and rose up beside him like two cobras about to strike their prey.

Kankuro and Naruto's eyes widened and they both took off in different directions, trying to make a break for it. However neither of them got far, since Gaara's sand wrapped around their ankles and lifted them into the air.

The two boys dangled upside down in front of Gaara trembling. "H-Heeeeey Gaara," Naruto said trying to act casual, but completely failing at it.

The red-haired guy just glared at Naruto. The blonde's face dropped and his casual act, took a different turn. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" he pleaded. "It's Kankuro's fault! Kill him!" Naruto begged, selling Kankuro out to Gaara, in order to save himself from the pain.

Gaara's eyes wandered over to his older brother and the purple-faced guy froze in place like a statue. He slammed his eyelids shut, knowing exactly what was to come next.

All of a sudden Kankuro went flying through the window of the second floor wing and plummeted to the ground outside, face first into the dirt.

The purple haired guy, try to pull his face out of the floor, but with no success. His head was spinning as he tried and his body ached all over. Covered in scratches and bruises. "I... really wish... he'd killed me now," he muttered to himself, with his head firmly jammed in the ground.

Naruto was at the window looking at Kankuro down below. He'd been released by Gaara's sand... only after he'd had a beating of his own.

The blonde had a black eye, but he was better off than Kankuro. Naruto looked at the guy, who had just fell two storeys and now had his head stuck in the floor. Being the person he was, he burst out laughing at Kankuro, since he looked like an ostrich with his head stuck in the mud.

Just then the blonde also went flying and plummeting two storeys into the ground, right next to Kankuro.

Gaara dusted his hands off, satisfied with his punishments... for now. Sasuke and the others were looking at him, having watched the entire thing. However once the red head turned in their direction and looked at them, everyone turned their heads, pretending to be minding their own business, since no one wanted to receive the same punishment.

On the ground floor outside the window, Kankuro managed to free his head from the ground and sat up. He tapped one side of his head and dirt, as well as some leaves and stuff tumbled out of one of his ears.

He then did the same thing with his other ear. After which he shook his head.

Naruto was still trying to pull his head out of the floor. Kankuro looked over at him and sighed. "You idiot," he said and stood up. Then he walked over and grabbed Naruto's ankles, trying to tug him out of the ground.

"Owwww! Wha te ell ou doin!" Naruto yelled, his voice muffled by the dirt.

Kankuro stopped tugging for a second. "Eh? What was that? I can't understand you," he said, then started pulling on his ankles again.

It took a whole five minutes to pry Naruto's head free of the grass. When he finally got free, he sat up. His face was covered in mud, his yellow hair now dyed brown with crusty leaves in it.

Kankuro looked at him and burst out laughing. Naruto looked at him. "What? What are you laughing at?" he asked.

The purple-faced guy continued laughing. "You... You... You've got a worm up your nose!" he exclaimed between the fit of giggles.

Naruto looked at his nose and noticed the little worm dangling out it. He felt a slight tickle. "Ah... ah... ah... achoo!" the blonde sneezed and the worm flew out of his nose landing on the grass.

Kankuro continued to laugh at Naruto's stupidity. Naruto on the other hand didn't find it very funny and started to get annoyed.

Gaara's older brother kept on laughing, that was until Naruto gathered up a pile of dirt and threw it Kankuro, smacking him right in the face. "Bullseye!" the blonde boy shouted.

The purple-faced guy wiped the mud off his face, now gritting his teeth. He suddenly lunged at Naruto and tackled him. The two rolled around on the ground arguing, yelling and swearing at each other, as well as throwing kicks and punches.

Meanwhile Temari was chatting with Ino, Tenten and Hinata. The four girls sat in a corner of the common room discussing things.

Gaara sat on the sofa on his own, finally pleased that he could get some kind of peace and quiet for at least a little while. Or so he thought.

"Hey Gaara...?" Temari said interrupting his peace and quiet. The red-head slowly opened his eyes to find, his older sister standing in front of him with Hinata, Ino and Tenten, all staring at him, curiosity in their eyes.

"What?" Gaara said in a low growl.

"We've heard a rumour... that you and... Sakura... might, you know... be spending quite a lot of time... together," the oldest girl said.

"And where did you hear that from?" Gaara questioned, hostility growing in his voice.

Temari giggled and then gave him a completely innocent look. "Oh you knowwwww... us girls have our ways of finding stuff out," she said. Her attitude was really starting to annoy the red-haired boy.

"I suggest you stop prying before I do something you'll regret," Gaara threatened the girls.

Ino frowned. "Oh come on Gaara we can all see you like Sakura. Some might even say you LOVE her," the younger blonde said.

The red-head's eyes widened.

Tenten nodded. "Yeah some of the guys have noticed that you've gotten quite soft, ever since the mysterious fire that broke out in here," she said.

A tint of red brushed across Gaara's face. He turned away and the girl's all smirked. All of a sudden a wave of sand swept over the girls, pushing them across room and forcing them out of the window, to join Kankuro and Naruto.

"HEY GAARA! STOP YOUR SAND!" Temari shouted, before she buried beneath it and swept outside, along with the rest of the girls.

The red-haired boy completely ignored his sister. He sat up in his seat and leaned forward thinking. 'Is it really true what they're saying? I love Sakura? No that can't be true... I don't know how to love. I'm a monster... a killing machine. I don't love... I can't love,' he thought to himself.

'I told her I'd protect her... but that doesn't mean I love her. It's just a bodyguard kind of thing. After all that murderer from her past could come back... There's no way I care about that girl... she's just a piece of entertainment for me. When I get bored I'll dispose of her like all the others...' he continued in his head.

The red head growled and slammed his fist on the table, smashing it to pieces with his sand. Then he stood up. "Stupid girls, how dare they say things like that to me," he snarled as he walked towards the heavy metal double doors and out of the wing.

"Maybe Sakura's been telling them that they're in love... If so I've got to find her and put an end to this game," he said under his breath clenching his fists, as he walked further away from the Wolf wing, heading off to find the pink haired girl.

Meanwhile, Sakura staggered through the hallways holding her head. Thoughts about the paintings whirled around in her head, obstructing her mind. Images of the figure standing in the doorway of her parent's bedroom. A sword stained with a crimson liquid in his hand, a smirk across his face and those cold brown eyes, shadowed by his hood.

Those eyes that haunted her. Was it really the figure from her past in those paintings? Did she really paint him in the background? That figure... those eyes... that sword... those eyes. She couldn't get them out of her head.

The image burned up in her mind and she felt herself crash into something hard. The figure still right in front of her eyes, as she looked up to see a guy gazing down at her.

The image of the figure burned up completely until just the eyes were left. Sakura noticed that she had just bumped into a guy, in all her confusion and blinked several times to get the illusion of the cold eyes out of her head. Only to meet with the same cold brown eyes in reality.

"Can I help you with something?" the voice came monotonously.

Sakura's eyes widened and she stepped back away from the guy. She felt a shiver down her spine. Her hands trembled slightly. "I-It's... you," she spoke out in a shaky tone.

The guy standing in front of her raised an eyebrow at her remark. "What are you on about Sa-kura?" his voice harshened slightly as he pronounced her name.

"S-Sensei... S-S-Sasori... Y-You're the one..." she spoke her voice trembling. "Y-You have t-the exact s-same e-e-eyes! T-The same e-eyes... a-a-as my p-p-parents m-m-m-mur... m-murder... murderer!" she exclaimed.

At that moment Sasori's expression and mood changed, from that of uncaring and annoyance.

A smirk grew across his face and his eyes darkened slightly. The atmosphere between them, grew all the more sinister. "So... you finally realised," he said. "I was beginning to think you would never figure it out, but I'm glad you did... Sa-ku-ra."

The pink haired girl took another step back, trying to get as much distance between them as possible. She stayed silent, her eyes didn't dare look away from him.

"Now I can finish the job," Sasori said sadistically. He stepped closer to her, closing the gap between them.

**Sorry guys, but I just HAD to leave it there. So now you know the big secret and Sakura is in serious trouble! I wonder how she'll get out of it, find out in the next episode. Which may or may not be the very last chapter. **

**I'm not sure yet. Until then though, keep reading and reviewing! **


	16. Chapter 16 Kiba the Blood Hound

**Hey guys I'm back to bring you another chapter. Kinda silly this chapter and a little short, but despite that I hope you still enjoy it ^.^**

**Chapter 16- Kiba the Blood Hound.**

Gaara searched everywhere for Sakura. The library, the classroom, the cafeteria, the other wings, even Tsunade's office, yet... she was no where to be found.

As the search continued, the red head grew more and more annoyed. "Where could that girl be? She only went for a walk," he growled under his breath.

The bad tempered guy, literally went through each room tearing them apart, looking for her. Still no sign of the pinkette though, despite how hard he searched. He was practically turning the asylum upside down looking for her.

No one did anything to stop him though. No one dared do anything, besides Temari, Kankuro, Naruto and the rest didn't mind it in the least. It meant Gaara was away from the wolf wing, which was extremely rare and they could have some peace.

However that peace was short lived, when the demonic red head burst through the doors, practically breaking them off their hinges.

A dark aura seeped into the common room and engulfed everyone within the room, causing a chill to run down each and every spine.

The moment Naruto and Kankuro saw Gaara, they flipped the sofa over and hid under it cowering like the chickens they were.

Others hid in their rooms, barricading the doors with every possession they had.

Temari and a few unlucky ones however didn't get a chance to find a place to hide and were swept off their feet by a wave of sand that crashed them into the wall.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Gaara yelled.

Everyone cowered at his anger. "W-We d-d-d-on't know G-G-Gaara," Temari answered, terrified. He hadn't been this angry since their uncle had said all those horrible things to the red head, right before he was ripped to pieces.

Just then Kiba came through the door. "Guys! Guys! I found something!" he said. Gaara turned around and shot him a death glare. The species confused guy, immediately zipped his lips.

The red haired boy noticed the thing in Kiba's hand and snatched it away. He held it up so he could get a good look at it and noticed it was a wristband, which every patient in the asylum wore, as identity.

He examined it further and saw the words 'Sakura Haruno' written in ink on the name tag of the wristband.

Gaara's eyes widened and he looked at Kiba. "Kiba where did you find this?" he questioned him, grabbing hold of the petrified boy.

"O-On the floor in the hallway near the c-classrooms," he said.

The moment he finished, Gaara was gone. Out of the wing towards the classrooms. He came to the hallway Kiba had said he'd found the wristband at and skidded to a halt, finding nail marks all over the walls and floor.

Temari and Kiba walked round the corner having followed him. Naruto and Kankuro had also been dragged along, kicking and screaming most of the way, not wanting to see Gaara at all.

The red haired guy clenched his fists. There had clearly been some sort of struggle here... Sakura had most likely been kidnapped. He felt even more enraged than before and smashed his fist into the floor, punching a whole, right through the floorboards.

Temari looked at him. "Gaara... is something... wrong?" she asked, trying to mask her nervousness.

The red head didn't look at her. "There are scratch marks... all over the hall... Sakura has been kidnapped by someone..." he replied in an emotionless tone.

The four teenagers behind him gasped. "Kidnapped? By who?" Naruto questioned.

Gaara turned and glared at him. "If I knew that I wouldn't be wasting time here... Would I!" he snapped.

Naruto yelped and hid behind Kankuro, who was equally scared of his younger brother. The purple faced guy grabbed Naruto and moved him in front of him, using him like a human shield. "Don't hide behind me, you coward," he said, despite doing the exact same thing himself.

Temari looked at him. "Is there anyway we can find out who did it?" she questioned.

Kiba slowly raise his hand. "Uhh... I think maybe... I could find Sakura if I could pick up her scent," he said.

The blonde haired girl face-palmed. "For the last time Kiba you're not a dog. You don't have heightened senses or anything," she said.

Kiba narrowed his eyes. "I am a dog! I can find her scent! I'll prove it!" he shouted at her. Then he got on his hands and knees and started sniffing around the hallway.

He scanned the entire hall up and down with his nose, but nothing.

"Wait... wait... wait. Am I missing something here? Why does Kiba have to try and find Sakura's scent when we already have something that belongs to her," Kankuro said.

Gaara and Temari looked at each other and then at Kankuro. They both had an expression of disbelief that their idiot brother was actually making sense for once.

The red head gave Kiba the wristband and the dog-wannabe guy sniffed it. His nose twitched and Temari looked at him. "Wait I think he might actually have something," she said.

Kiba screwed his eyes shut and inhaled deeply. He opened his mouth, the blonde expecting words to come out. "Tha- aaa- aaaa- ACHOO!" the dog boy sneezed.

Temari's face dropped, as the boy wiped his nose with his hand. "S-Sorry," he said. The blonde looked liked she was about to explode after being showered in Kiba's mucous.

Temari's eyes went dark and towered over Kiba. The blonde girl cracked her knuckles and Kiba cowered in the corner, preparing for the beating of a life time.

Then, all of a sudden his nose twitched again and he sprang up. "I have something. Wait! Temari I've got something!" he exclaimed.

The blonde froze in mid punch. The dog boy looked and saw Gaara's sand wrapped around her arm, stopping her punch from reaching him.

The red head looked at Kiba. "You better not be lying, or my sister will be the least of your worries," he told him coldly.

Kiba swallowed hard and then put his nose to the floor. "I'm not lying she was dragged this way," he said and started moving along the floor on all fours.

The sand dissolved around Temari, freeing her from her frozen position and she withdrew her fist.

Gaara looked at her. "Finished?" he questioned.

The older girl nodded. "If Kiba has Sakura's scent then we should get moving," she said. She then grabbed Naruto and Kankuro by the back of their shirts. "Onwards!" she told them, herding the boys like sheep. Gaara followed them, as they were all guided by Kiba through the asylum and out into the courtyard, right up to hole in the fence, which had been freshly made by pliers not too long ago, since the pliers were still lying on the ground, next to the hole.

Kiba climbed through the fence and stopped to check the others were still following him.

Temari saw the hole in the fence and stopped. "Wait she's out there?" she asked.

Gaara looked at her. "It certainly looks that way," he replied in the same emotionless tone, he always spoke to her with.

"B-But... that's the outside world. I haven't been outside the asylum gates for years. I don't want to go," Temari said.

The red head glared at her. "Why did I ever get stuck with a couple of cowards for siblings?" he remarked.

Kankuro was already climbing through the hole, when he heard Gaara say that. "Hey! Gaara... I'm not a chicken or anything. I'm going see," he said.

The younger brother just rolled his eyes and then looked back at Temari. "I'm going to find the pink haired girl. I don't care if you follow or not. It's up to you whether we leave you here, but once everyone's through... I'm sealing up the exit. So if you don't go now you'll be stuck later," he told her coldly.

The blonde girl stood there silently, thinking about her choices.

Gaara grew tired of waiting and went to go on ahead. He climbed through the hole, after Naruto and then went to seal it up with his sand, when Temari ran forwards. "Ok I'm coming," she said and climbed through.

Kankuro looked at her. "Bravo sis, now we're altogether in this," he cheered.

Gaara sealed up the exit with his sand, permanently locking the hole together again and then turned back to the others. He walked in front of them towards Kiba. "Let's get going then," he said in his usual cold tone.

"Yeah lets go save Gaara's lover! Sakura!" Naruto and Kankuro cheered, their arms around each other's shoulders like they were best buddies, which soon turned into them both hugging each other in fear, over the dark atmosphere and the threatening red head towering over them, looking ready to tear them both to shreds.

The threatening, demonic red head glared at the two boys. "What... did... you... just... say?"

**Well that's all for this chapter. I found it quite funny to leave it there. Also Temari didn't want me to go into detail over the graphic display that occurred after that question. ****Apparently it was too frightening to post :P**

**Anyway I thought I'd extend the chapters out a little, so there might be a couple more, probably three chapters at the most left of this, but it's coming to it's climax soon and I really hope I don't disappoint you with it.**

**Next chapter you'll see more of Sakura and Sasori and yes it will be Gaara to the rescue, followed by the band of idiots and Temari :3 **

**So until then keep reading and reviewing lets see if we can reach 100 reviews before this story ends. It will certainly inspire me to make more. Each review is important to me and encourages me to write more for you. So please keep supporting me ^.^ Next chapter will be out before I go back to college :3 **


End file.
